


Something Worth Fighting For

by silvia93



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Letters, M/M, Male Slash, Pining, Romance, Slash, Storytelling, Unrequited Love, War, World War II
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:32:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6195262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvia93/pseuds/silvia93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ambientata durante la Seconda Guerra Mondiale. Arthur è mandato al fronte a combattere per la Gran Bretagna, mentre Merlin rimane a casa, cercando con difficoltà di affrontare l’assenza del suo migliore amico. Con lo scopo di dare conforto ad Arthur, Merlin comincia a spedirgli frammenti di una storia che racconta di un leggendario Re e del suo devoto servitore.<br/>Attraverso queste lettere, Arthur e Merlin si avvicinano e, forse, cominciano a scoprire sentimenti a cui non avevano mai dato un nome prima. Ma Arthur sopravvivrà alla guerra? E cosa succederà se ce la dovesse fare?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Something Worth Fighting For](https://archiveofourown.org/works/853302) by [TheAvalonian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAvalonian/pseuds/TheAvalonian). 



> NOTE DELL’AUTORE: Quando J.R.R. Tolkien cominciò a scrivere Il Signore Degli Anelli, lo fece per suo figlio che era all’estero a combattere nella Seconda Guerra Mondiale. Ho sempre trovato molto commovente questa storia: l’idea che Tolkien provasse questo grande affetto per il figlio, tanto da cercare di dargli conforto nell’unico mondo in cui gli era possibile.  
> La storia è ispirata da quest’idea, anche se nel caso di Merlin è un diverso tipo d’amore che guida le sue azioni. Ma l’amore è amore e spero apprezziate questa favola di sofferenza e nostalgia
> 
> NOTE DEL TRADUTTORE: si, sono ancora qui, e si sempre con una fanfiction Merthur. Dunque, questa storia è davvero meravigliosa e così profondamente..Merthur che DOVETE leggerla. Ma è anche profondamente triste e tragica, quindi vi avverto: scorta di fazzoletti come quando fate il rewatch della 5x13 (e non dite che non lo fate perché in questo fandom siamo tutte/i grandi masochisti).  
> Detto questo l’unica cosa che mi resta da dire è che, mentre l’originale è una OS, io ho deciso di divederla almeno in due parti per farvi soffrire di più, no dai, per gestire meglio i tempi di traduzione e ho deciso di lasciare i nomi in originale perché in italiano mi fanno sanguinare le orecchie.

**▬▬▬**   
**Febbraio, 1944**   
**▬▬▬**

Era un martedì quando Arthur ricevette la notifica di reclutamento tra Forze Armate di Sua Maestà. A Merlin non erano mai piaciuti molto i martedì. Adesso, per lo meno, sapeva perché.  
Ad anni dall’inizio della guerra, entrambi avevano iniziato a sperare, stupidamente, come potevano fare solo i giovani a cui piaceva credersi invincibili, che non sarebbe mai toccato a loro. Che la loro vita sarebbe un’estate senza fine passata a sonnecchiare nella veranda sul retro della proprietà del padre di Arthur, a nuotare in piscina, riempiendo il loro tempo con, allo stesso modo, tutto e niente, ogni momento un’infinita possibilità.  
La guerra non era stata altro che una minaccia lontana, mai veramente reale.  
Fino ad ora, quell’ora era il loro tempo impossibile che rimaneva illimitato, ma allo stesso modo sempre sfuggente. Il loro infinito era terminato.  
Ovviamente Arthur aveva accennato al combattere in guerra. Merlin era stato dichiarato ‘non adatto a combattere’, a causa di circostanze attenuanti indipendenti da lui (e forse a causa di qualcosa che Arthur aveva sussurrato all’orecchio della capo infermiera mentre pensava che Merlin non stesse guardando) quindi avevano sempre saputo che qualsiasi cosa fosse successa non sarebbero stati mandati al fronte insieme.  
Tuttavia erano in qualche modo riusciti a ignorare questa realtà, nei loro discorsi sull’onore sulla gloria e sul riconquistare la Gran Bretagna nel nome degli Inglesi (-E per chiunque altro voglia chiamare quest’insieme di rocce ‘casa’- aveva dichiarato Arthur con foga, un pomeriggio, mentre se ne stavano pigramente sdraiati sotto l’ombra della loro betulla preferita).  
Ma ora, non c’erano sogni o progetti da fare, solo la dura realtà e l’inevitabilità della guerra e del dolore e dell’oscurità, e Merlin doveva dire addio al suo migliore amico per quello che suonava orrendamente come un per sempre.

Non avevano detto niente, dal momento in cui Merlin si era svegliato nella stanza degli ospiti nella residenza dei Pendragon quella mattina, al momento in cui si erano ritrovati sulla banchina della stazione ferroviaria. Il viaggio in macchina era stato teso; neanche il padre di Arthur aveva detto una parola e sua sorella Morgana aveva solo occasionalmente dato voce al suo (di solito taciuto) scontento per il fatto che il padre le avesse reso impossibile ogni possibilità di combattere in questa guerra, che chiaramente riguardava lei come chiunque altro.  
Sulla piattaforma, Arthur aveva abbracciato per primo il padre, poi Morgana che lo aveva tenuto stretto più a lungo e più forte di quanto avrebbe mai ammesso.  
Infine Arthur si era girato verso Merlin e gli aveva sorrise tristemente, il primo sorriso che era riuscito a fare da quando era stato arruolato. Perciò anche Merlin aveva sorriso, senza curarsi del fatto che le lacrime gli annebbiassero la vista, non volendo fare altro che riportare Arthur a casa e tenerlo lì, dove potevano nascondersi entrambi dal mondo finché questo avrebbe smesso di girare.  
Ma in quel momento non era riuscito a fare altro che offrire la propria mano invece che la propria vita. E quando Arthur l’aveva afferrata e i loro occhi si erano icrociati, Merlin aveva letto le stesse cose nello sguardo di Arthur.  
E per un singolo, lunghissimo istante Merlin non era riuscito a parlare o respirare mentre pensava Oh, ma poi Arthur aveva mollta la presa allontanandosi e il momento era passato.  
Ma lo stesso, Arthur non aveva mai staccato il proprio sguardo da quello di Merlin mentre aveva camminato all’indietro verso il treno e allo stesso modo erano stati gli occhi di Merlin a cui era rimasto aggrappato mentre il treno cominciava a lasciare la stazione, mentre tutt’intorno a lui i suoi commilitoni, giovani uomini condannati, si fingevano allegri e mandavano baci d’addio alle loro fidanzate piangenti facendo loro vane promesse su quanto presto gli avrebbero rivisti o quanto spesso avrebbero scritto.  
Arthur non aveva fatto nessuna di queste promesse, ma allo stesso tempo non aveva detto loro addio. Si era limitato a mantenere fisso lo sguardo su Merlin, un identico Oh impresso sul suo viso triste e improvvisamente disperato.  
E poi era scomparso.

Merlin lasciò che Morgana lo abbracciasse e lasciò che le lacrime della ragazza cadessero sulla sua spalla, ma non vide altro che gli occhi di Arthur, non sentì altro che la mano di Arthur nella sua e fu solo quando Uther Pendragon si schiarì la gola e Merlin notò un luccichio di lacrime anche negli occhi dell’uomo più anziano che si ricordò dove si trovasse, chi fosse, e allora provò a smettere di pensare del tutto.

**▬▬▬**   
**Settembre, 1944**   
**▬▬▬**

 

Era autunno e Merlin era al college.  
Arthur sarebbe dovuto andare con lui a Oxford, ovviamente, ma Arthur si trovava in Austria ora, o almeno era così l’ultima volta che Merlin aveva saputo qualcosa, tre settimane prima, e Merlin faceva di tutto per non saltare a conclusioni affrettate.  
Non vedeva l’ora di frequentare Oxford. Era stato orgoglioso della sua borsa di studio, emozionato per la prospettiva della sua nuova stanza, della sua nuova vita in quella bellissima città di prati verdi e edifici calcarei brillanti e mantelli neri e antiche tradizioni.  
Ma senza Arthur i prati erano marroni, le pietre erano gialle, le tradizioni non avevano alcun senso -anche se le toghe non erano meno nere.  
Senza Arthur i giorni e le notti si mischiavano, la splendida sala mensa diventava un oppressivo calderone di rumori e finta allegria, i ritratti alle pareti erano continui promemoria di coloro che il mondo aveva perso e dimenticato.  
Fu dopo una di quelle cene che Merlin tornò in camera -quella che avrebbe dovuto dividere con Arthur- e trovò il suo compagno di stanza, Gilli, che, con un’espressione preoccupata, lo stava aspettando tenendo in mano una busta sigillata e consumata.  
Il cuore di Merlin si fermò e il ragazzo pensò Ecco, ci siamo.  
Ma non era quello.

_Caro Merlin,_   
_È passato un po’. Vero? Non sono sicuro di quando questa lettera arriverà. Tuttavia ti giuro che non è passata più di una settimana da quando ho ricevuto la tua. Ti avrei scritto prima, ci ho provato, ma sto avendo difficoltà a trovare le parole giuste._   
_Per alcuni giorni siamo stati solo nelle prime linee, e la verità è, Merlin, che non ci sono parole per descrivere cosa ho visto laggiù. E so che, per quanto proverai a negarlo, tu non vuoi neanche che io ci provi_

-Negherei, si- mormorò Merlin con la voce roca, chiudendo un momento gli occhi per ritornare in sé, non voleva che Gilli lo vedesse piangere.

_Ma sarei felice di sapere che sto tenendo alto il morale. Il mio plotone è fantastico, vorrei che tu potessi conoscerli. Tuttavia questo vorrebbe dire che tu saresti qui, quindi dimentica ciò che ho detto. Non che io non ti vorrei avere qui. No, lo sai questo, ma non ti voglio qui, voglio che tu sia al sicuro, a casa_

Merlin si lasciò scappare una risata tremante, incapace di fermare le lacrime dal cadere e macchiare la pagina. Solo Arthur.  
Non era rimasto molto della lettera ormai, e una parte di Merlin voleva smettere di leggere, voleva concedersi una parola al giorno e illudersi che una volta raggiunta la fine della lettera, Arthur sarebbe tornato da lui.  
Continuò a leggere.

_Sai, Merlin, c’è così tanto che vorrei dirti. Di ~~cosa noi come io~~ come mi senta, cosa penso, cosa mi manca della vita a casa..di come potrebbe essere la vita dopo la guerra ~~se~~ quando tornerò._   
_Non posso sapere come sia per te, beh, in realtà posso perché mi ricordo come è stato quando tuo padre è stato mandato all’estero l’ultima volta. Oh cavolo, mi dispiace di averne parlato. Faccio schifo a scrivere lettere. Quello che voglio dire è che qui in mezzo al disastro, si comincia a pensare. Alla vita. A quello che è importante. E quello che voglio dire è che tu lo sei_

Merlin posò la lettera alzando lo sguardo vuoto verso il muro. Riusciva ad immaginare Arthur di fronte a lui, chiaro come il sole, chino sul foglio che scarabocchiava il suo flusso di pensieri e cercava le parole, parole che non avrebbe avuto nessun significato per chiunque le avesse lette ma che allo stesso tempo significavano tutto per Merlin.  
All’improvviso, Merlin si sentì come fosse sull’orlo di qualche verità fondamentale che non riusciva ancora ad afferrare; qualcosa che avrebbe dovuto sapere, qualcosa che avrebbe dovuto capire.

_Ora sto litigando con le parole, ma non giudicarmi, lo sai che sei tu lo scrittore, non io_

Aveva scritto Arthur.

_E, oh se mi mancano le tue storie. Ho provato a ripensarci, qualche volta, mentre sono steso sulla mia brandina con le luci spente mentre provo ad ignorare i rumori della guerra intorno a me._   
_Mi stanno chiamando adesso. Temo sia tutto per ora visto che voglio spedire questa lettera insieme a quella per mio padre e Morgana._   
_Ci vediamo_   
_Tuo,_   
_Arthur_   
_P.S. Fammi sapere dei tuoi studi e per favore dimmi che Oxford è noioso come lo aveva immaginato così che non sia troppo invidioso. E non osare andare a vogare senza di me._

Merlin non si premise di pensare a niente mentre ripiegava attentamente la lettera, ancora e ancora, finché non la ridusse a un piccolo quadratino di cui lisciò i margini con le unghie.  
Poi prese dalla mensola il suo libro preferito, _Fiesta (Il sole sorgerà ancora )_ di Hemingway e vi inserì la lettera, sulla sua pagina preferita, quella in cui il Conte suggeriva che Jake e Lady Brett si sposassero. Era una fantastica idea, ma ciò nonostante, la vera tragedia era che queste due persone erano troppo distrutte, e anche se perfetti l’uno per l’altro e davvero innamorati, e non sarebbero mai stati in grado di scegliersi l’un l’altro.  
Questa storia gli ricordava qualcosa, anche se non riusciva proprio a capire cosa fosse.  
Il libro non era esattamente nascosto; Gilli dopotutto era in camera con lui proprio in quel momento e probabilmente stava ficcanasando, impaziente di chiedere cosa dicesse la lettera. Ma Merlin sapeva che anche nel caso in cui Gilli si fosse arreso alla curiosità e fosse andato a guardare non avrebbe trovato altro che una lettera di un amico ad un altro, scritta nel bel mezzo di una guerra, piena di quella negazione giovanile e della velata disperazione dei condannati.  
_E_ Merlin pensò _forse è proprio quello che è. Cos’altro può essere?_  
L’Arthur che Merlin ricordava, quello che avrebbe riso di lui e lo avrebbe preso in giro per le sue orecchie e i capelli e le braccia secche, quello che avrebbe fischiato ammirato mentre la figlia del sovraintendente gli passava accanto indossando un vestitino giallo, era un essere umano in carne ed ossa, con i propri limiti e qualsiasi altra cosa che continuava a fermare la mano di Merlin anche quando quest’ultimo voleva afferrare qualcosa di intangibile, qualcosa di sui sapeva aver bisogno ma che non era in grado di definire.  
Ma questo Arthur, che era lontano, i cui sentimenti e pensieri sembravano venire da un’altra epoca, che sarebbe già potuto essere polvere di stelle in volo verso il cielo, era astratto e malleabile, l’unica consolazione di Merlin era l’essere in grado di riempire gli spazi fra le parole scritte sulle pagine delle sue lettere, di insinuare ciò che non doveva mai essere insinuato, di credere a quello a cui non si doveva mai credere.  
_Mi mancano le tue storie_ aveva scritto Arthur.  
Quello che Merlin aveva scelto di leggere era _Mi manchi. Sei importante per me. Tornerò da te_  
_Tuo_ era quello che era scritto  
_Solo tuo_ era quello che Merlin avrebbe voluto leggere.  
E questo, forse, era l’intangibile reso reale. Ma andava tutto bene -non era reale. Era solo un pensiero. Arthur era lontano, solo una parola su un foglio.  
Le luci si spensero. Merlin si preparò per dormire e sentì che Gilli stava facendo lo stesso. Non ci volle molto perché l’altro ragazzo cominciasse a russare lievemente e Merlin sospirò ricordandosi che Arthur non russava e desiderò che neanche Gilli lo facesse così che Merlin potesse immaginare fossero i respiri di un altro ragazzo quelli che sentiva dall’altra parte della stanza; un solido promemoria di vita e sicurezza, di qui e ora.  
Una volta, in un’altra vita, Arthur e Merlin avevano dormito così, fianco a fianco in letti molto più vicini nella camera di Arthur e, nel silenzio della notte mentre il resto della tenuta dei Pendragon dormiva, Merlin gli aveva raccontato delle storie.  
Arthur era solito chiedergli storie su cavalieri e magia e draghi e grandi malvagità che lui e Arthur dovevano sconfiggere insieme. E li sconfiggevano sempre, nelle storie che raccontava Merlin. Tornavano sempre a casa sani e salvi, insieme, sempre insieme.  
_Mi mancano le tue storie_  
Merlin si sedette sul letto, spalancò gli occhi fissando l’oscurità impenetrabile.  
Si era chiesto come avrebbe potuto rispondere ad Arthur, per fargli capire quanto gli mancasse, quanto lo desiderasse -desiderasse il suo ritorno a casa, ovviamente-. Ma certo.  
Arthur si sentiva perso, proprio come Merlin, e stava lottando per aggrapparsi a qualcosa. Poteva non essere reale qui, ma là fuori, da qualche parte, era solido e fragile e reale.  
E dannazione, Merlin gli avrebbe dato qualcosa a cui aggrapparsi.  
Rinvigorito dall’avere uno scopo, Merlin scostò le coperte e si alzò dal letto, si mosse lentamente e con attenzione verso la sua scrivania, mentre Gilli continuava a ronfare ignaro.  
Sapendo che quella notte l’inserviente del corridoio aveva già fatto il suo giro, Merlin si sentì sicuro ad accendere una piccola candela, poi si sedette e tirò fuori una serie di fogli bianchi e tolse il tappo della boccetta di inchiostro preparando la penna stilografica (quella con la punta dorata che gli aveva regalato Arthur due anni prima facendogli promettere che l’avrebbe usata solo per mettere su carta le splendide storie che Arthur sapeva esistere nella sua testa).  
Merlin non aveva mai usato quella penna prima d’ora. Ma prima d’ora non aveva realizzato quale sarebbe stato lo scopo delle sue storie, quanto avrebbero potuto significare.

_Caro Arthur_

Cominciò così, ma poi si fermò. Non era così che avrebbe voluto cominciare la sua storia. Ma ciò nonostante così doveva essere.

_Ho ricevuto la tua lettera, tre settimane dopo l’ultima. Penso tu debba cambiare postino._

Sospirò alla propria pessima battuta, per quello che poteva saperne lui, il postino poteva anche essere saltato in aria. Ma non c’era tempo per i dubbi. Adesso era tempo di agire, nell’unico modo in cui Merlin poteva.

S _o che hai detto di non volerlo, ma Arthur, io lo voglio, vorrei essere lì con te. Perché così potrei tenerti ~~al sicuro~~ in riga._  
 _Ma sì, penso che io mi stia godendo Oxford -mi conosci, sai che preferisco la vita tranquilla. E no, non sono andato a vogare, idiota, e sono profondamente offeso che tu abbia anche solo potuto pensare che io possa farlo da solo. In quel caso dovrei vogare sul serio!_

Va bene. Era sufficiente. Merlin prese un bel respiro e guardò fuori dalla finestra, verso i campi scuri, prima di immergere la penna nella boccetta e ricominciare a scrivere.

_Sono sicuro che tu non voglia sapere delle mie avventure in biblioteca, per quanto possa essere pericoloso incorrere nel vecchio bibliotecario. Queste storie non ti farebbero fare bella fiigura con i tuoi amici, ne sono certo._   
_E’ ironico che sia proprio quello il luogo in cui hai finalmente trovato il gruppo di cavalieri che hai sempre desiderato, vero? Spero tu te la stia cavando senza il tuo mago._   
_Solo che, Arthur, immagino che la storia sarebbe molto diversa se avessi il tuo mago al tuo fianco._

Il _tuo_ mago. _Tuo_. Merlin sorrise, sentendo che, in qualche modo era la cosa giusta. E sapendo ora come la sua storia dovesse iniziare, la cominciò:

_C’era una volta, in un’epoca molto diversa da quella in cui viviamo ora, un altro Arthur. Questo Arthur era un grande Re, rivestito di un’armatura argentata che brillava alla luce del sole._   
_I suoi capelli erano color dell’oro e i suoi occhi erano azzurri ed era un comandante giusto e benevolo, il popolo lo amava e i nemici lo temevano. Non aveva mai perso una battaglia e aveva tutto ciò che desiderava. Ma questo è il lieto fine e tu già conosci questa parte._   
_Questa è la vera storia_   
_Molto prima. Prima che il sole risplendesse sui capelli e l’armatura lucenti di Re Arthur, quest’ultimo era un giovane ragazzo in un castello freddo e pieno di correnti d'aria, dove le ragnatele e la polvere coprivano ogni superficie inutilizzata e i passi dei servitori erano veloci e insicuri. Perché il loro Re non era ne giusto ne benevolo: Re Uther, il padre di Arthur era un tiranno e una minaccia per il suo popolo._

Merlin si fermò sorridendo leggermente. Si sentì solo un po’ in colpa per aver dipinto così Uther; sapeva che Arthur l’avrebbe trovato divertente.

_Ovviamente il giovane Arthur non lo sapeva. Il piccolo Principe sapeva solo che doveva mostrarsi rispettoso verso suo padre, perché era l’unico genitore che aveva._

Questa parte era abbastanza difficile. Quando, in passato, Merlin aveva raccontato le sue storie ad Arthur aveva sempre lasciato sua madre, Ygraine, in vita perché sapeva che questo era un modo per farla rivivere, anche se per poco, nelle loro menti. Ma non questa volta; viste le circostanze, non sembrava giusto. Così continuò.

_La Regina Ygraine era stata bellissima, giusta e gentile, ma era morta dando alla luce Arthur, il suo unico figlio. E anche se Uther non incolpava Arthur della morte della moglie, la sua furia regnava sovrana nel suo reame perché il Re vedeva un solo colpevole: la magia._   
_Prima della morte di Ygraine, coloro che avevano poteri magici avevano vissuto fianco a fianco con chiunque altro ed era stato un tempo felice e pacifico. Ma dopo che la strega malvagia Nimueh aveva usato la forza vitale di Ygraine per concedere a Uther l’erede che tanto bramava, Uther aveva decretato come suo unico scopo quello di distruggere tutti coloro che praticavano la magia._   
_La sua vendetta era stata veloce e spietata. Uomini, donne e bambini erano stati messi al rogo sulle pire di Camelot e nessuno che avesse un minimo di magia era stato risparmiato._   
_Per lo meno, era quello che Uther credeva._

Merlin sorrise; Arthur conosceva anche questo dettaglio della storia, visto che l’aveva usato più volte nei suoi racconti e ancora una volta, traeva molta gioia nel descriverlo. Merlin aveva sognato fin da quando era molto piccolo di avere poteri magici e, mentre Arthur lo aveva preso in giro, insistendo che era fissato con la magia solo perché voleva essere all’altezza del suo leggendario omonimo, Merlin non aveva mai smesso di immaginare di poter davvero fare tutte le cose di cui sognava. Almeno lo poteva fare nei suoi racconti.

_Il giovane ragazzo era nato in un altro regno, lontano dall’avida presa di Uther, la sua magia era stata mantenuta segreta a tutti, tranne che a sua madre. Non sapeva nulla di Arthur, e Arthur non sapeva nulla del ragazzo, ma nonostante questo i loro destini si sarebbero incrociati e il regno di Camelot non sarebbe stato più lo stesso._   
_Nel frattempo Arthur era cresciuto, inconsapevole dei crimini del padre, credendo a ciò che Uther gli diceva sulla magia e sul fatto che chiunque la praticasse fosse malvagio e dovesse essere eliminato per la sicurezza dei loro sudditi. Arthur si allenava ogni giorno con la spada e la lancia e cresceva forte e fiero, il migliore fra i guerrieri. E mentre cresceva diventava anche più arrogante come ogni principe viziato. Ma nonostante questo.._

Merlin si fermò ancora. E nonostante questo cosa? Quando si erano conosciuti, anche Arthur era spocchioso e arrogante, gli aveva dato nomignoli e si era rifiutato di parlargli direttamente.  
Ma nonostante questo..

_Ma nonostante questo c’era qualcosa in Arthur, una compassione e una bontà d’animo che suo padre non avrebbe mai compreso, qualcosa di cui si doveva avere esperienza e che non poteva essere spiegata. Una forza che consumava, qualcosa per cui, a coloro che gli stavano davanti, sembrava di stare a fissare il sole: non avevano la sforza di distogliere lo sguardo anche se sapevano che avrebbero finito col bruciarsi._   
_Ma Arthur era solo una piccola parte di tutto questo, e ci sarebbero volute molte missioni e avventure affinché Arthur potesse diventare il Re che noi conosciamo._   
_La vera storia di Arthur inizia il giorno in cui il giovane Merlin entrò a Camelot per la prima volta, dopo aver lasciato Ealdor e la sua casa giorni prima per raggiungere il castello dove il suo destino lo attendeva. Merlin non sapeva nulla di tutto questo. Sapeva solo che stava per intraprendere un’avventura._

Merlin ripose la penna nel suo astuccio per poi rileggere le parole che aveva scritto. Voleva scrivere di più, molto di più, tuttavia doveva trattenersi. La guerra era lunga e voleva dare ad Arthur qualcosa per cui valeva la pena aspettare. Aveva bisogno di credere che Arthur era da qualche parte là fuori ad aspettare il seguito.

**▬▬▬**   
**Ottobre, 1944**   
**▬▬▬**

_Caro Merlin,_   
_Ho letto la tua lettera, e riletta e riletta una terza volta prima di scriverti._   
_Com’è possibile che tu riesca a sapere sempre quello di cui ho bisogno? Leggendo il tuo racconto, riesco ad immaginare come sarebbe se tu lo stessi leggendo ad alta voce, e non hai idea del sollievo che mi fa provare. E dio sa che ne ho bisogno. Tutti ne abbiamo._   
_Questa non è una favola. E adesso, qui, mentre sono nelle trincee, è difficile immaginare che possa avere un lieto fine. Spero solo che ce l’abbia la tua storia._   
_Tuo,_   
_Arthur_

Fu quasi troppo da sopportare per Merlin. Riusciva a sentire la paura, l’angoscia emanata dalla pagina. E peggio di tutto la disperazione.  
Oxford era coperto dalla prima neve dell’anno e il panorama era la cosa più perfetta e pittoresca che Merlin avesse mai visto e lo odiava.  
Pensò a quanto freddo stesse patendo Arthur, senza un letto comodo a cui tornare dopo una lunga giornata, senza sale comuni con grandi camini o zuppe e bevande calde la sera.  
A quanto dovessero essere fredde le sue mani mentre scriveva quella lettera. Non si sorprese che fosse così corta. E tuttavia in qualche modo, Merlin sapeva che Arthur non avrebbe bruciato la prima parte del suo racconto, neanche per scaldarsi. Questo lo spronò a continuare, a scrivere la seconda parte della loro storia mentre sedeva fuori in cortile, su una panchina ghiacciata, volendo cercare in ogni modo possibile di sentirsi più vicino ad Arthur.

_Considerando quello che già sappiamo delle future avventure dei due, il primo incontro tra il Principe Arthur e Merlin potrà sorprenderti._   
_Questi due ragazzi non sono stati amici da subito, oh no, tutto il contrario in effetti. L’arrivo di Merlin al castello era coinciso con la macabra esecuzione di un uomo accusato di stregoneria, e quindi Merlin era già contrariato quando si imbatte nel Principe e il suo gruppo di amici nel campo di allenamento._   
_‘Amico’ era così che Merlin si era rivolto ad Arthur e invece Arthur aveva sbuffato e aveva riso di lui e gli aveva ordinato di camminare sulle ginocchia. Non esattamente materiale da leggende, vero?_

Merlin rise fra sé. Questo era stato, infatti, più o meno, il loro primo incontro, cinque anni prima, quando Merlin si era iscritto alla stessa scuola di Arthur e aveva osato sfidare l’autorità del bullo del cortile. Il bullo del cortile altri non era che Arthur, e la coppia si era presto ritrovata in una zuffa che li aveva fatti finire entrambi in punizione -e il reso, come si dice, è storia.  
Arthur era stato uno stronzo allora, e ora riusciva ad ammetterlo. Merlin sperava che il ricordo riuscisse a strappare una risata anche ad Arthur.

_E così Merlin si era allontanato, inconsapevole del fatto che dopo qualche tempo avrebbe dovuto chiamato quel babbeo reale Re._   
_Arthur, da parte sua, non si concesse di pensare molto a quel povero contadino che, in qualche modo, era uscito miracolosamente (magicamente, ma questo Arthur non lo sapeva) incolume dal loro scontro._   
_E qui la storia sarebbe potuta finire, con Merlin che avrebbe evitato il più possibile il Principe, mentre aiutava l’anziano medico di corte, Gaius. E con Arthur che avrebbe continuato ad essere un Principe babbeo finchè alla fine suo padre sarebbe morto lasciandogli il regno._   
_Ma qui è quando una piccola cosa chiamata Destino interferì nei percorsi dei due giovani e li fece riunire per creare un percorso ancora più grande. Quel momento fu il giorno in cui Merlin incontrò il Grande Drago che viveva sotto il castello di Camelot._

Merlin esitò. Arthur amava i Draghi, ovviamente, e non c’era dubbio sul fatto che il racconto dovesse averne uno. Ma di solito le storie di Merlin riguardavano draghi che volavano liberi e loro due che ne diventavano amici e li domavano o li uccidevano, qualsiasi cosa Arthur chiedesse. Ma questa storia era diversa e questo era un drago diverso.  
E’ovvio che viva sotto il castello pensò Merlin e si chiese perché per lui avesse così tanto senso.

_Il Grande Drago era una creatura davvero spaventosa e antica. Era stato intrappolato molti anni prima da Re Uther, che aveva ucciso tutta la sua specie e, all’insaputa di Merlin, il Drago aveva passato tutto quel tempo a ordire la sua vendetta._   
_Comunque, il Grande Drago non aveva ragione per odiare il giovane Principe Arthur e le parole che disse, parlando del loro Destino comune risuonarono come solo una profezia poteva fare:_   
_‘Tu sei l’altra faccia della medaglia di Arthur’ disse il Drago al giovane mago sconcertato ‘E una metà non può davvero odiare ciò che la rende intera’_   
_E dopo aver detto questo emise un risolino freddo e si alzò sulle zampe posteriori, poi si alzò in volo e scomparve nell’entrata della sua caverna scura, la catena arrugginita lo seguì, lasciando così Merlin scosso e solo._   
_‘L’altra metà della medaglia di Arthur’ aveva ripetuto Merlin fra sé, sentendo che non poteva essere vero ‘Non è possibile che io sia legato in nessun modo a quell’idiota!’_   
_E ci credeva, con tutto il cuore._   
_Ci credeva anche mentre partecipava ad una riunione nella Sala Grande e, per la prima volta, pasava lo sguardo sulla sorellastra di Arthur, Lady Morgana, il cui fascino in quel momento nascondeva, e Merlin lo avrebbe scoperto più avanti, un carattere impetuoso_

Arthur era sempre stato infastidito dal fatto che Merlin aveva avuto una specie di cotta per Morgana quando l’aveva conosciuta. Sentendosi malizioso Merlin aggiunse

_(Ma in quel momento, Merlin pensò non fosse altro che bellissima e anche il minimo pensiero riguardo il fratello sparì dalla sua mente quando Lady Morgana gli sorrise)_

Merlin non era davvero sicuro del perché l’avesse scritto. Non era successo nulla del genere, ovviamente.  
(Morgana era grandiosa, ed era diventata una buona amica, ma la sua cotta da ragazzino del liceo non era stata niente di che; sfuggente e presto superata dall’amicizia con il fratello). Forse voleva solo scatenare una reazione in Arthur, qualsiasi reazione, qualcosa che lo avrebbe fatto sentire vivo. D’altra parte era molto protettivo verso la sorella.  
Ecco di cosa si trattava.

_Merlin aveva continuato a pensare che avrebbe preferito pulire migliaia di calici con la lingua piuttosto che mostrare qualche segno di affetto per il Principe Arthur, fino al momento in cui una strega malvagia aveva lanciato un incantesimo a tutti i presenti al banchetto e aveva scagliato un pugnale mirando al cuore di Arthur._   
_Merlin agì senza pensare, ricorrendo alla sua magia rallentò il tempo stesso (perché era un mago potentissimo anche allora) e si lanciò in avanti con un solo pensiero in testa: ‘Devo salvare Arthur’. E così fece, e dal quel giorno venne nominato Servitore del Principe._

Merlin si accigliò. Servitore? Da dove gli era uscito? Aveva iniziato quel racconto credendo che Arthur e Merlin avrebbero lottato fianco a fianco nelle loro avventure, ma in qualche modo, dopo la loro presentazione inusuale, non gli era sembrato il caso. Ma _servitore_?  
Soppose dovesse trattarsi di una decisione inconscia, fatta per gettare luce sulle eroiche imprese di Arthur, e lasciare il proprio personaggio in ombra.  
Dopotutto stava scrivendo per Arthur.  
Prendendosi un secondo per intingere la penna nell’inchiostro, Merlin si guardò intorno, verso i prati coperti di neve, e rabbrividì mentre sempre più neve si raccoglieva intorno a lui.  
Stava nevicando in Austria o dovunque si trovasse Arthur in quel momento? Arthur stava combattendo in quel momento, o stava riposando, magari guardando la neve cadere, ricordandosi di inverni più felici, fatti di pupazzi di neve e battaglie a palle di neve (Arthur contro Merlin e Morgana perché era giusto così) e cioccolate calde e coperte accanto al fuoco?

Si erano seduti tutti vicini, se lo ricordava ora, lui, Arthur e Morgana, mentre i loro cappotti gocciolavano sul pavimento di pietra per la neve sciolta e i loro nasi e guance tornavano al loro colore naturale. Mentre sedevano sulla larga e spessa pelliccia di fronte al camino, Morgana aveva sistemato un gran numero di coperte intorno a loro, spingendo Arthur più vicino a Merlin per far sì che la trapunta li coprisse tutti per bene e poi si era appoggiata ad Arthur dall’altra parte tenendolo al caldo e vicino ad entrambi.  
Merlin si chiese, all’improvviso, il significato dello strano sguardo che Morgana gli aveva rivolto in quell’occasione, di quel sorriso insolitamente dolce, reso ancora più dolce dalla luce del camino, del modo in cui aveva tirato le sue braccia non dandogli altra scelta che quella di aderire completamente al fianco di Arthur.  
Non si era lamentato, percependo il calore del corpo di Arthur che lo scaldava più velocemente e piacevolmente di qualsiasi fuoco. E Arthur si era girato affinché anche Merlin potesse appoggiarsi a lui ed era tutto così comodo e caldo che il suo ricordo successivo era il fuoco spento e lui che si svegliava, la testa appoggiata al petto di Arthur e le braccia avvolte all’altezza del suo stomaco, Morgana non si vedeva da nessuna parte.

Tornando al presente, rilesse ciò che aveva scritto- e, dopo un ripensamento, aggiunse un’ultima riga:

_Questo segnò l’inizio della grande, anche se riluttante, amicizia tra Arthur e Merlin. E l’inizio di molto altro._

**▬▬▬**   
**Dicembre, 1944**   
**▬▬▬**

Era passato più di un mese e ancora non c’erano state notizie da Arthur.  
Il 12 Dicembre, Merlin era così disperato che pregò il suo professore di Letteratura Inglese, il Professor Kilgharah, di lasciargli telefonare a Morgana dal suo ufficio.  
-Parla Morgana Pendragon, chi è?- la voce di Morgana risuonò al telefono dopo appena il secondo squillo e Merlin si sentì subito male nel sentire la nota ansiosa nella sua voce, chiaramente la telefonata inaspettata l’aveva spaventata.  
-Morgana- disse velocemente -Sono io. Sono Merlin-  
Ci fu silenzio per un lungo, infinito momento, prima che la voce di Morgana tornasse in linea, molto più calma di prima.  
-Oh, Merlin, è così bello sentire la tua voce-  
Silenzio. Sapeva che era buona educazione che lei gli chiedesse di Oxford e dei suoi studi e che lui le rispondesse a tono, con altre domande, ma entrambi si conoscevano troppo bene per sprecare tempo prezioso in vuoti convenevoli.  
-Ci sono notizie di Arthur?- chiese Merlin, la voce gli si spezzò sul nome, non aveva realizzato che aveva trascorso mesi senza pronunciarlo ad alta voce.  
Un altro silenzio, questa volta quasi insopportabile per Merlin.  
-No- arrivò alla fine come risposta, e in qualche modo quell’unica parola riuscì a rendere Merlin incredibilmente sollevato e allo stesso tempo riempirlo con un nuovo e più concreto terrore.  
Morgana non aggiunse altro, e così Merlin deglutì e si fece forza per entrambi  
-Ma nessuna nuova, buona nuova, no? Non si dice così?-  
La cosa che aveva terrorizzato maggiormente Merlin era quanto fosse sembrata distrutta Morgana, disperata. Si era già arresa?  
A Merlin venne improvvisamente in mente di un giorno, un mese prima che Arthur fosse arruolato, in cui loro tre erano stesi sulla veranda posteriore della tenuta, a bere limonata all’ombra dell’assurdamente grande gazebo dei Pendragon.  
-Uther ha avuto un incidente- aveva detto Morgana di punto in bianco, alzandosi e facendo cadere a terra la bibita, era già a metà strada dalla casa prima che Merlin e Arthur riuscissero a capire cosa avesse detto.  
Nonostante le proteste, erano saliti sulla decapottabile della ragazza ed entro un’ora stavano andando verso l’ospedale. E quando erano arrivati avevano trovato la segretaria di Uther che faceva avanti e indietro nel corridoio. La donna aveva detto loro che il padre era caduto e si era rotto un braccio.  
La segretaria era stranita dal fatto che i tre giovani si fossero presentati in ospedale senza essere stati avvisati, finchè Arthur non le aveva detto che un poliziotto era stato così gentile da essersi preso il disturbo di chiamarli, dopo aver saputo dell’incidente.  
Non avevano mai più parlato di quel fatto.  
-Morgana- sussurrò Merlin, stringendo il ricevitore e avvicinandoselo alla bocca (credendo, assurdamente, che se fosse riuscito a convincerla che Arthur era al sicuro, lui lo sarebbe stato sul serio)  
-Arthur tornerà a casa. Lui tornerà-  
-Come lo sai?- fu la quasi impercettibile risposta, e se Merlin non l’avesse conosciuta bene, avrebbe pensato che Morgana stesse piangendo.  
Merlin scosse la testa -Dobbiamo continuare a sperare-  
Una risatina ironica, e Merlin riuscì quasi a sentire che Morgana stava alzando gli occhi al cielo. Beh, era un inizio.  
-Vorrei avere la tua certezza- disse lei alla fine, e anche se continuava a sembrare abbattuta, Merlin scelse di credere che ci fosse una nota di speranza nella sua voce che non aveva sentito prima.  
Merlin sentì il Professore entrare silenziosamente nella stanza e capì che il suo tempo stava per finire.  
-Senti, Morgana, se vieni a sapere qualcosa..-  
-Lo saprai- lo interruppe lei.  
-Bene- disse -Grazie, lo apprezzo-  
-No- disse Morgana e Merlin aggrottò la fronte -Se dovesse succedere qualcosa, Merlin..tu lo _saprai_ -  
E con questo Morgana mise fine alla telefonata, lasciano Merlin a reggere il ricevitore tra le mani, completamente perplesso su cosa avesse voluto dire.

Quella notte, Merlin si sedette alla scrivania osservando i campi ora marroni e ghiacciati (la speranza di un Natale imbiancato sembrava essere sparita proprio quando il grande albero di natale era stato acceso nella piazza) e dopo alcuni ripensamenti preparò di nuovo carta e penna

C _he Lady Morgana fosse la sorella di Arthur era, a questo punto della storia, un fatto noto solo a Uther Pendragon (e al lettore). La ragazza era cresciuta nel castello credendo di non essere altro che la Pupilla del Re, ignara della relazione segreta che aveva portato al suo concepimento._  
 _Quello che nessuno sapeva, che Uther in particolare non avrebbe mai dovuto sapere, era che Lady Morgana era anche una Veggente._  
 _La verità le appariva sporadicamente, nei suoi sogni, e quando si svegliava non riusciva a dar loro un senso. Era una magia diversa da quella di Merlin, così fuori controllo e imprevedibile, e se Lady Morgana non fosse stata guidata e protetta mentre cominciava a scoprire le sue abilità, queste l’avrebbero certamente portata alla rovina._  
 _Ma stiamo andando troppo avanti._  
 _Questo è il racconto del grande Re Arthur, che si trova ancora nella fase di Principe idiota, tuttavia cominceremo a vedere presto i primi segni di cambiamento, proprio mentre raccoglie intorno a sé il suo gruppo di fedeli compagni: i Cavalieri di Camelot_

Merlin si fermò, cercando di ricordare i nomi degli uomini della guarnigione di Arthur, o almeno di quelli che lo avevano impressionato abbastanza da portarlo a scrivere di loro nelle sue lettere a Merlin.  
Merlin sperò che Arthur l’avrebbe perdonato per aver raccontato le vite di quegli uomini, nel caso questi fossero già morti nel mondo reale.

_C’era Sir Leon, che aveva i capelli ricci e la barba incolta, aveva servito Re Uther per molti anni prima di prestare servizio al comando di Arthur ed era l’uomo più leale che il regno avrebbe mai conosciuto._   
_C’era Sir Percy, l’uomo alto e forte abbastanza da abbattere un albero a mani nude. Era di poche parole ma i Cavalieri lo amavano molto lo stesso._   
_C’era Sir Elyan, il sognatore, la cui perseveranza portava sempre i suoi frutti._   
_C’era Sir Gwaine, l’incantatore, che non aveva scelto la vita del Cavaliere così prontamente come gli altri, ma nonostante questo, combatteva valorosamente e sinceramente come il resto di loro._   
_E infine, c’era Sir Lancelot, il più nobile e onesto e.._

_Quello che più merita di uscirne vivo_ , aveva scritto Arthur. Merlin aveva quasi accartocciato la lettera per buttarla fuori dalla finestra quando l’aveva letto; pensò che Arthur, stupido e altruista e idiota qual era, avrebbe fatto meglio a non considerare la vita di qualche sconosciuto più importante della propria.

_Il più galante, onorevole e il favorito del Principe anche se quest’ultimo in realtà aveva molta considerazione per tutti i suoi uomini._   
_E poi, ovviamente c’era Merlin, nel caso tu l’abbia dimenticato. Il servitore, quello di rango inferiore ma che, in qualche modo, era l’amico più sincero fra tutti._   
_Ovunque Arthur andasse, Merlin lo seguiva. Merlin poteva non essere un Cavaliere, ma avrebbe seguito Arthur in capo al mondo proteggendolo e concedendogli tutto quello che il Principe voleva, l’avrebbe avvolto con la sua magia anche se Arthur non avrebbe mai saputo la verità. Perché la magia era vietata, ovviamente, e se Re Uther l’avesse scoperto, Merlin sarebbe stato frustato, picchiato e messo al rogo._   
_E chissà come avrebbe reagito Arthur se avesse Saputo della magia di Merlin. L’avrebbe accetata o lo avrebbe allontanato, o avrebbe lasciato che i vecchi pregiudizi e la diffidenza verso ciò che non capiva prevalessero sulla compassione verso il suo amico?_   
_Merlin non lo sapeva e non si fidava abbastanza della sua buona sorte per scoprirlo._

Merlin rilesse ciò che aveva scritto e deglutì. Improvvisamente pensò che forse la magia, che finora era l’unico elemento del racconto (beh, quello e il drago) che non aveva alcun riscontro sulla realtà, non era affatto ciò di cui stava scrivendo.  
Considerò l’idea di accartocciare la pagina e ricominciare da capo. Ma qualcosa fermò la sua mano. Se l’avesse cancellato, avrebbe significato che qualcusa che aveva scritto era sbagliato e in qualche maniera non voleva, _non riusciva_ a capire cosa.  
-E’ solo una storia- mormorò fra sè, vergognandosi del rossore che stava salendo sule sulle guance anche se era do solo -E’ un racconto di fantasia. Ci sono cavalieri e principi per l’amor del cielo. Non ci sono verità assolute nelle favole-

_Quindi Merlin rimase al fianco di Arthur, come amico e servitore, osservando il Principe imparare e crescere e cambiare. Merlin continuava ad avvolgere Arthur con la sua magia, come un alone di luce, senza mai chiedere riconoscimenti o ricompense: era il più sincero e leale degli amici, ma Arthur non avrebbe mai saputo quanto questo fosse vero._   
_Ma anche Arthur teneva a Merlin. Poteva essere vero che Merli seguiva il principe ovunque egli andasse, ma molto spesso era Arthur ad ordinargli di seguirlo, di stare al suo fianco e di sperimentare le meraviglie del mondo insieme a lui mentre allo stesso tempo lo teneva abbastanza vicino da potersi assicurare che stesse al sicuro._   
_Quindi Arthur e Merlin si proteggevano l’un l’altro, combattevano fianco a fianco contro il mondo e i loro numerosi e formidabili avversari._   
_Ma chi sono questi nemici? Te lo sento chiedere. Quali bestie hanno ucciso? Quali mostri hanno sconfitto?_   
_Ti racconterò tutto._

Merlin rimise il tappo alla pena, richiuse la boccetta di inchiostro e soffiò sulla carta finchè questa non si asciugò. Poi piegò con cura le pagine, le fece scivolare nella busta e dopo un ripensamento tolse nuovamente il tappo alla penna e scarabocchiò velocemente sul retro

_Non è finita._

E sperò che Arthur capisse il vero messaggio: _Non ti azzardare a morire prima della fine della storia._

 

**▬▬▬**   
**Gennaio, 1945**   
**▬▬▬**

_Cos’è la vita senza sognare, senza perdersi nella propria mente e in quello spazio nuovo e sconfinato dove ci si scopre senza limiti?_

Merlin rilesse ciò che aveva scritto, poi arricciò il naso e cancellò per poi ricominciare:

_Fate attenzione ai sogni, perché vanno a discapito della ragione._

_Vero_ , pensò, _ma ancora non proprio esatto._  
Il suo compito di Scrittura Creativa per le vacanze era quello di ricordare i propri sogni e scrivere una tesina di venti pagine sul tema del sognare.  
Cancellò anche le nuove parole e intinse di nuovo la penna nell’inchiostro prima di scrivere:  
_Sogno solo te. E’ così sbagliato?_  
Cancellò le parole subito dopo averle scritte e continuò a sfregare finché sul foglio non rimasero che macchie nere.  
Erano passati mesi, e ancora non c’erano notizie di Arthur.  
Merlin sarebbe tornato ad Oxford l’indomani, dopo quello che era stato il Natale più triste da quando suo padre era stato dichiarato disperso.  
Anche se la madre di Merlin aveva visto Arthur solo un paio di volte, quando gli aveva fatto visita a scuola e durante quelle memorabili vacanze di Pasqua in cui Arthur lo aveva accompagnato ad Ealdor, sembrava preoccupata per lui quasi quanto Merlin.  
-So quanto significa per te- era stata la sua risposta quando Merlin le aveva chiesto perché fosse così preoccupata, poi lei gli aveva passato le dita fra i capelli e gli aveva baciato la fronte. Lui non aveva chiesto altro.  
Merlin abbandonò la tesina (avrebbe avuto tempo nel fine settimana dopo il suo ritorno), prese un foglio bianco e cominciò a scrivere:

_Caro Arthur,_   
_Ho paura. Ho paura di chiudere gli occhi e non vederti, perché è l’unico luogo in cui ancora riesco a vederti. Ho paura del silenzio che già perseguita il tempo in cui sono sveglio, e ho paura di dormire perché potrei svegliarmi il giorno in cui, alla fine, mi porteranno la notizia che più temo._   
_Sono passati tre mesi da quando ho avuto tue notizie, da quando chiunque ha avuto tue notizie. Ma, Arthur, tu e sia sappiamo che questa non è la fine della nostra storia. E quindi io continuo, anche se tu non puoi. E anche se le mie sole parole non possono riportarti a casa, forse quando chiuderai gli occhi, ti sentirai come se lo fossi._

Tre mesi prima, Merlin non si sarebbe mai immaginato, neanche nei suoi sogni più profondi, di scrivere con così tanto sentimento, nemmeno ad Arthur, nemmeno in una lettera. Ma ora? Ora era tutto ciò che gli rimaneva da dare.  
Questo, e i suoi racconti.

_‘Non devi aver paura’ disse Arthur a Merlin, vedendo che il servitore se ne stava in coda al gruppo di Cavalieri che li aveva accompagnati nella loro missione nei boschi in cui stavano per affrontare un feroce troll._   
_‘Non ho paura’ replicò Merlin a denti stretti, ed era la verità, perché probabilmente Merlin era l’unico forte abbastanza da affrontare il troll da solo. Ma allo stesso tempo era anche una bugia perché in realtà Merlin era terrorizzato, non per se stesso, ma per Arthur e i suoi uomini._   
_‘Bene’ urlò Arthur allegramente, sapendo che un’impresa eroica era lì ad attenderlo ‘allora affrontiamo questo temibile avversario, Merlin, e lasciamo che i cantori compongano canzoni sulle nostre vittorie per tutti i secoli che verranno!’_   
_E detto questo cavalcò verso l’entrata della grotta senza guardarsi indietro._   
_‘Stupido, coraggioso, sciocco e nobile Principe’ sospirò Merlin ma non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso mentre seguiva i Cavalieri nella caverna, sapendo ormai che Arthur faceva il superiore solo quando erano di fronte ai Cavalieri, per poi cambiare completamente quando erano da soli e trattare Merlin come un pari._   
_‘Come fai a sopportare tutto questo?’ gli sussurrò Sir Gwaine nell’oscurità, facendo tintinnare l’armatura mentre camminava._   
_L’unica risposta di Merlin fu ‘Vivo per servire’_   
_Ed era la verità, tranne per il fatto che Merlin non serviva Arthur nel modo in cui tutti pensavano facesse, e non viveva per servire altri che Arthur._   
_‘Se fosse per me’ sussurrò Sir Gwaine ‘me ne andrei’_   
_A quello, Merlin rise ‘Andarmene? Ma, Sir Gwaine, dove potrei andare?’_   
_Non c’era nessun posto o persona al mondo che avrebbe potuto separare Merlin da Arthur. Merlin era certo che in qualche modo Gwaine lo capisse, dopotutto lui e Arthur erano fratelli d’armi e sarebbero morti l’uno per l’altro._   
_Merlin non era un soldato, eppure, sarebbe rimasto lo stesso. Fino al giorno in cui uno dei due non sarebbe morto e Merlin stava cominciando a chiedersi se neanche la morte sarebbe riuscita a tenerli separati._

-Merlin!-  
Merlin si spaventò, la penna gli cadde dalle mani e atterrò sulla pagina, rotolando sull’inchiostro ancora fresco lasciando piccole macchie al suo passaggio.  
-Si, mamma?- rispose Merlin, spostando in fretta la penna e soffiando sulla carta, si chiese se non lo dovesse prendere come un segno che lo invitava a scrivere delle loro avventure e non di sentimenti. Aveva avuto davvero tutte le intenzioni di scrivere del troll, davvero.  
-Merlin..- la voce di sua madre era molto vicina adesso e quando si girò, Merlin la vide sulla porta, con le lacrime agli occhi.  
_Cosa c’è?_ Voleva chiederle Merlin, ma quando aprì la bocca non uscì neanche una parola.  
Fortunatamente, non ne ebbe bisogno, perché un secondo dopo, la madre si spostò per far spazio a Morgana.  
I capelli lunghi e scuri erano sciolti sulla sua schiena, il vestito blu scuro faceva apparire il suo sguardo freddo come l’inverno là fuori, eppure era benaccolta come una visione.  
-Morgana- riuscì a dire Merlin alzandosi in piedi e prima che se ne accorgesse, Morgana era fra le sue braccia e si stavano abbracciando. E Merlin provò a non immaginare che fosse Arthur quello che lo stava abbracciando, provò a non sperare lo fosse, ma non ci riuscì.  
Rimasero abbracciati più a lungo di quanto fosse consono ma a Merlin non importava. Avrebbe prolungato questo momento più a lungo possibile, perché era terrorizzato di quello che sarebbe successo quando fosse finito.  
Quando, alla fine, Morgana allentò la presa, si separarono e Merlin vide che sua madre se n’era andata e aveva chiuso la porta. Se fosse stato più attento si sarebbe chiesto perché la madre non aveva avuto problemi a lasciare il figlio ventenne da solo in compagnia di una giovane donna single, ma in quel momento la sua mente era piena di Oh no, ti prego, mio dio, non adesso e mille altre variazioni del genere.  
Fu solo allora che si accorse che Morgana teneva in mano tre lettere sigillate e stava sorridendo.  
-Sono state consegnate alla tenuta, insieme alle nostre- gli disse allungando la mano.  
Merlin vide la scritta _MERLIN EMRYS_ sulle buste e sentì il cuore più leggero.  
-Perché..- voleva chiederle così tante cose.  
_Perché non sono state spedite a me? Perché sei qui? Perché sono arrivate solo ora?_  
Per fortuna Morgana sembrava essere in uno dei suoi giorni da veggente.  
Quando Merlin non si mosse per prendere le lettere fu lei a spingerle nelle sue mani e poi, senza lasciare la presa, lo guidò verso il letto nell’angolo della stanza per poi sedervisi elegantemente sul bordo.  
-Sono arrivate tutte nello stesso momento. Devono aver avuto dei problemi con il servizio postale- disse Morgana tirando Merlin finchè le gambe del ragazzo riuscirono a cedere e lui cadde seduto pesantemente accanto a lei.  
-Mio padre voleva spedirle a Oxford perché fossero lì al tuo ritorno. Ho protestato, dicendo che avresti dovuto riceverle subito. Non si è opposto, Merlin- aggiunse guardando implorante, come se il fatto fosse di grande importanza. Qualsiasi grande evento fosse, non aveva importanza per lui perché la sua mente era già volata al contenuto delle lettere.                                                              -Io..grazie- Merlin riuscì a riprendersi abbastanza e si sforzò di tenere lo sguardo su di lei e non abbassarlo sulle loro mani ancora unite intorno alle buste.  
-Però non è la sola ragione per cui te lo ho portate- aggiunse Morgana mordendosi il labbro e sembrando improvvisamente imbarazzata.  
Merlin per un breve istante temette di aver completamente frainteso la loro amicizia, ma lei si spiegò  
-Arthur non ti ha spedito queste lettere a Oxford. Credo..voglio dire, ho sentito, ovviamente, che le lettere spedite alle università vengono controllate. Forse..forse sperava che spedirle ad una casa privata, la sua niente meno, sarebbe stato più sicuro-  
Più sicuro? Merlin aggrottò la fronte, incapace di evitare di guardare le lettere. Che cosa potevano contenere per dover essere tenute al sicuro?  
-Non sono una spia- disse automaticamente, sentendosi subito uno sciocco per averlo detto.  
E si sentì ancora più stupido quando Morgana rise, tolse la mano dalla sua per poi accarezzargli una guancia come si fa ad un bambino  
-So che non sei una spia, schiocchino-  
Visto che Merlin continuava ad essere perplesso, Morgana smise di ridere, ma era chiaro che l’allegria dovuta ad aver saputo le recenti azioni del fratello (e che era accora in vita per compiere tali azioni) non l’avrebbe abbandonata facilmente.  
-Leggi e basta, Merlin. E trai conforto dalle sue parole-  
Morgana si alzò dal letto e Merlin fece lo stesso, la seguì in silenzio fino alla porta sentendo che all’improvviso non voleva vederla andare via. Morgana era, dopotutto, la cosa più vicina ad Arthur che potesse avere (a parte le lettere, ovviamente).  
-Quando ti vedrò di nuovo?- sbottò, e Morgana si girò alzando il sopracciglio, un gesto così simile a quello che faceva Arthur che Merlin voleva quasi baciarla.  
-Merlin- rispose Morgana mettendogli le mani sulle spalle -Temo che ci vedremo così tanto nel corso della mia vita che ci stancheremo l’una dell’altro-  
E detto questo gli baciò dolcemente la guancia e gli fece l’occhiolino, dopo di che fu fuori dalla porta ancora prima che Merlin riuscisse a farle ciao con la mano.  
Come tutte le donne che conosceva, Morgana era sicuramente un enigma che Merlin non avrebbe mai pienamente compreso.  
Ma non riuscì a pensarci in quel momento. Si girò verso il letto dove le lettere erano state appoggiate in un pila ordinata e lo stavano aspettando.  
Si avvicinò quasi con timore, sapendo che ciò che contenevano, qualunque cosa fosse, sarebbe stata l’unica cosa che avrebbe avuto per solo dio sapeva quanto.  
Oh, quanto voleva aprirle velocemente. Ma non doveva. Per la prima volta in mesi, aveva un nuovo frammento di Arthur e dopo l’inferno che aveva passato senza una singola parola, Merlin sapeva che doveva almeno provare ad assaporare ogni parola questa volta.  
Prese la lettera in cima, datata Novembre 1944. Era la prima. Si sarebbe concesso questo per adesso.  
Aveva aspettato abbastanza.

_Caro Merlin,_   
_Tu, un servitore! Devo tenere ferma la penna finché non smetto di ridere. Oh, Merlin, non riesci nemmeno a piegare i tuoi calzini. E il drago intrappolato sotto il castello. Solo tu saresti potuto venire fuori con qualcosa di così meraviglioso. E così abbiamo un destino, eh? Non vedo l’ora di saperne di più._   
_Spero che questa lettera ti arrivi abbastanza presto. L’ho indirizzata alla tenuta di mio padre e spedita insieme alle sue e quelle per Morgana. Non mi fido molto del servizio postale e non credo dovresti neanche tu. Non che mi ascolti mai._   
_Io, Percy e Gwaine di recente abbiamo passato molte notti nelle baracche a parlare di casa._   
_Siamo gli unici che non hanno delle ragazze o quel genere di legame, anche se Gwaine mi ha detto l’altro giorno che parlo così tanto di te che potresti benissimo essere la mia ragazza!_   
_Te lo immagini? Assurdo. Come puoi immaginare abbiamo riso un sacco._

Merlin si fermò accigliato. In realtà non riusciva ad immaginarsi ridere di quella cosa e si chiese se Arthur l’avesse fatto davvero.

_Ridiamo molto, io Percy e Gwaine. Ed è una cosa buona. E’ bello ridere. Anche se preferire ridere con te._   
_Ma questo non significa qualcosa? Qui c’è Lance che ogni sera prima di dormire bacia la foto della fidanzata, e Leon che parla continuamente di questa fantastica ragazza del Nord che ha intenzione di sposare..e poi ci sono io che non desidero altra compagnia che la tua._   
_Aspetterò con ansia la prossima parte della tua storia, Merlin. I Cavalieri -è così che ci facciamo chiamare adesso grazie a te- sono molto curiosi sentire il tuo racconto. Potrei dover leggere alcune parti ad alta voce e spero che tu non te la prenda. E anche se dovessi prendertela, spero mi perdonerai perché mi ha dato così tanto conforto che vorrei tanto portarne un po’ anche agli altri._   
_Qui, ogni piccola cosa aiuta._   
_Devo chiudere questa lettera adesso prima che cominci a scrivere tutti quei pensieri di cui è meglio non parlare. Questa è stata davvero la migliore giornata in settimane e la tua lettera ha avuto un ruolo fondamentale. Spero solo che la mia possa fare altrettanto._   
~~_Con tutto il mio_ ~~   
_Tuo_   
_Arthur_

Merlin si asciugò gli occhi con il dorso della mano mentre finiva la lettera sentendo che qualcosa in lui era allo stesso tempo stato ridotto in polvere per poi essere riaggiustato e tornare intero.  
Scoprì che tutto quello che voleva era che Arthur avesse continuato a scrivere, e forse, avesse dato voce a qualcuno di quei pensieri erranti.  
Arthur aveva parlato di Merlin con i suoi compagni d’armi -no, con i suoi Cavalieri.  
Poteva essere che Arthur pensasse a lui tanto quanto lui pensava ad Arthur?  
Era semplice starsene seduto nella propria vecchia camera a guardare la vecchia carta da parati e il copriletto a fiori e immaginare che fosse vero. Dimenticare per un momento la realtà della guerra e le regole della società e permettersi di credere che quelle lettere contenessero l’unica verità di cui aveva bisogno.  
Era così euforico che non riuscì a fermarsi dall’aprire la lettera successiva.  
E poi, quasi subito, desiderò di non averlo fatto

_Caro Merlin,_   
_E’ strano scrivertelo, perché non l’hai mai conosciuto e quindi non puoi soffrire come sto soffrendo io. Ma lo stesso, sei la prima persona a cui ho pensato di dirlo._   
_La notte scorsa il nostro capo squadra ci ha mandato in pattuglia. Non posso divulgare i dettagli, ovviamente, ma ti posso dire che era una cosa di routine. E mi vergogno ad ammettere che alcuni di noi probabilmente non erano attenti quanto avrebbero dovuto essere (Almeno questo è il pensiero che continua a tormentarmi). Siamo stati attaccati ed è stata l’esperienza più estenuante della mia vita, non riesco neanche a descrivertela e in qualche modo, non voglio farlo._   
_Chiunque ti dica che la Guerra è gloriosa, Merlin..fammi un favore: dagli un pugno in faccia. Siamo riusciti a tornare, per miracolo, ma non senza qualche ferita -io mi sono procurato solo qualche taglio e livido, ma temo che uno della nostra squadra non sia stato abbastanza fortunato._   
_Elyan Smith era quello che aveva estratto il bastoncino più corto e apriva la fila. E’ stato lui a cadere nella trappola e azionare la granata che gli ha strappato metà della gamba destra._   
_L’emorragia era troppo grave, ~~ci ha pregato~~ voleva che l’amputassimo, ma siamo riusciti solo a riportarlo al campo. I medici hanno fatto il possibile, ma è morto dopo un’ora._   
_Voglio tornare a casa, Merlin. So che dovrei dirti che sto bene e di non preoccuparti e mi dispiace tantissimo di non poterlo fare. Forse domani, quando il sole sarà sorto e il corpo di Elyan sarà spedito a casa guarderò questa lettera e me ne pentirò, ma ho bisogno che qualcuno, no ho bisogno che tu sappia come mi sento in questo momento. Perché forse il sole non sorgerà domani._   
_Ho bisogno di te. Penso che debba essere detto, giusto in caso io non abbia un’altra occasione per dirlo._   
_Con amore_   
_Arthur_

Era dolore. Il peggior tipo di dolore e Merlin non sapeva come farlo smettere. E poi il senso di colpa, arrivò anche quello, per il fatto che qualsiasi dolore provasse, non era che una minima parte di quello che provava Arthur. Si sentì colpevole per la gratitudine che non riusciva a fare a meno di provare nel sapere che Arthur stava condividendo con lui quella parte della guerra. La parte che non poteva essere spiegata e che, forse, non doveva essere condivisa. Ma nonostante questo Arthur aveva sentito il bisogno di raccontarglielo e che altro poteva fare Merlin se non lasciarglielo fare?  
Questo lo avrebbe reso più forte. Questo lo avrebbe fatto andare avanti.  
Più di tutto però, Merlin si sentiva in colpa che perchè era disperatamente sollevato per il fatto che non fosse stato Arthur a camminare in testa alla fila. Quanto era egoista, se si permetteva così facilmente di anteporre la vita di Arthur a quella di sconosciuti?  
Il suo racconto sarebbe stato così? Si chiese, mentre la sua mente tornava alla caverna del troll.  
Merlin avrebbe mandato Elyan per primo, se avesse significato mantenere Arthur al sicuro?  
Scosse la testa.  
Questa era la realtà e non una favola.  
Merlin non riuscì nemmeno a concentrarsi sull’ultima frase della lettera, non si permise di apprezzare il _Con amore_ che aveva preso il posto di _Tuo_. E si rifiutò di chiedersi se fosse stato fatto per sbaglio o se..  
No. Non potava chiederselo. _Non lo avrebbe fatto_.  
Tutto ciò che voleva era che la guerra finisse, che Arthur tornasse a casa. Che il suo incubo finisse anche se si chiese se potesse davvero finire per tutti quegli uomini e quelle donne che ne avevano sofferto. Ogni tanto, quando Merlin smetteva di preoccuparsi per Arthur, si chiedeva se l’Inghilterra si sarebbe mai ripresa.  
‘Stai calmo e vai avanti’ era quello che dicevano gli inglesi. Ignora e fai finta di niente e attieniti allo status quo. Ma per quanto avrebbero potuto fare così? Quanto tempo mancava perché le università chiudessero, quanto tempo perché i tedeschi riducessero tutte loro città in cenere? Quanto tempo perché non restasse più niente per cui andare avanti?  
Aveva paura di aprire l’ultima lettera, che era stata spedita solo una settimana prima. Ma sapeva che doveva.  
Doveva sapere

_Caro Merlin,_   
_Temo che le mie lettere non ti arrivino. Ma forse è meglio così. Non posso negare che gli ultimi mesi siano stati duri, più duri di quanto fossi preparato. Temo che la mia educazione mi abbia protetto troppo. Non ero pronto a tutto questo. Ma è la mia vita ora e tutto quello che posso fare -che tutti noi possiamo fare- è continuare a combattere ogni giorno che ci viene concesso._   
_Il nostro plotone è stato spostato; non siamo più in Austria e ci è stato detto che è più sicuro non rivelare la nostra posizione nella corrispondenza. Se vuoi scrivermi puoi mandare le lettere al vecchio indirizzo e faranno in modo che la posta ci venga consegnata._   
_Abbiamo perso molti membri della squadra, incluso il comandante. Hanno fatto arrivare qualcuno di nuovo, ma è durato solo una settimana. Poi hanno scelto di mettere me al suo posto il che è inaspettato, ma prendo molto seriamente il mio nuovo ruolo. Non perderò altri uomini, almeno non senza..beh, sono sicuro che capirai la situazione in cui mi trovo._   
_Quando ho lasciato l’Inghilterra, una vita fa, mi ricordo di aver pensato ‘Bene, facciamo finire questa guerra e poi torniamo a casa’_   
_Ora capisco quanto ingenuo sono stato. Ero un ragazzino che credeva ancora che avrei avuto qualsiasi vita tranne questa . Mi vergogno delle lettere che ti ho mandato nei mesi scorsi, perché non è stato giusto nei tuoi confronti. Non voglio ~~che tu~~ che nessuno se ne stia fermo ad aspettare il mio ritorno. Voglio che tu creda nell’ Inghilterra, nella nazione che stiamo lottando per proteggere e voglio che tu sia felice delle vittorie. Ma non voglio che tu aspetti. Ti prego, non lo fare._   
_Arthur_

_P.S. Ho ricevuto la seconda parte del tuo racconto ed è ben conservata come la prima. Grazie. Hai davvero un dono, Merlin. Qualsiasi cosa tu faccia nella vita, usalo._

Di tutte le lettere che Arthur gli aveva mandato in passato, questa era stata la più difficile da leggere.  
Dopo averla finita, Merlin riuscì solo a fissare il muro con sguardo assente. Non riusciva a provare altro che disperazione e sembrava che fosse lo stesso per Arthur. Beh, disperazione e coraggio, perché, dopotutto, si trattava sempre di _Arthur_.  
Il coraggioso Arthur, che Merlin sapeva per certo, non si aspettava di tornare a casa.  
Stava provando a dire addio.  
-Vaffanculo- sbottò Merlin pieno di una rabbia inaspettata -Non ti azzardare-  
Guardò verso la scrivania dove la terza parte della storia aspettava di essere finita, poi di nuovo alla pagina fra le sue mani.  
I toni di Arthur erano cambiati drasticamente nel corso delle tre lettere e questo gli ricordò quanto velocemente le cose potessero cambiare.  
Quanto era cambiato Arthur? Se fosse tornato a casa, Merlin l’avrebbe riconosciuto?  
La prima lettera giaceva sul letto, messa da parte quando si era concentrato sulla seconda.  
_E poi ci sono io che non desidero altra compagnia che la tua_ aveva scritto Arthur.  
E anche nella seconda, quando era sopraffatto dal dolore aveva detto _Ho bisogno di te_.  
Non c’era nessuna forza al mondo, nemmeno Arthur stesso che avrebbe costretto Merlin ad abbandonarlo.  
Merlin si alzò e sistemò le lettere in una pila ordinate -la meno recente in cima- e poi tornò alla sua scrivania.  
Si era preoccupato che la storia stesse diventando un po’ troppo sdolcinata e ora sapeva di aver avuto ragione. Era ora di una svolta.

_Un rumoroso ruggito dall’ingresso della caverna spinse Merlin e I Cavalieri all’azione e tutti corsero in direzione del Principe per trovarlo già a combattere con la bestia, agitando la spada con maestria mentre il troll si infuriava. La creatura era bruttissima e stupida, ma sfortunatamente aveva anche la pelle dura come pietra. Tuttavia Arthur sapeva quale fossero i suoi punti deboli -le ascelle e il retro delle ginocchia- e riuscì ad abbatterlo ancora prima che i Cavalieri avessero sguainato le loro spade._   
_Perfino Merlin rimase impressionato e fu veloce a dirlo al principe._   
_‘Anche se avreste dovuto permettere ai Cavalieri di aiutarvi- aggiunse in un secondo momento mentre stava aiutando Arthur a togliersi la pesante cotta di maglia ‘Lavorate meglio in squadra’_   
_Arthur sospirò pesantemente ‘Lo so’ confessò ‘Ma sono i miei uomini. Preferisco tenerli al sicuro. Tutti i miei uomini’ aggiunse incrociando lo sguardo di Merlin. E per un momento, Merlin intravide l’uomo che un giorno avrebbe portato il peso del mondo sulle proprie spalle._   
_L’unica speranza di Merlin era quella che non lo dovesse fare da solo._


	2. Part 2

**▬▬▬**   
**Marzo 1945**   
**▬▬▬**

 

Il suo nome era Sally Hope Francis ed era una studentessa del St. Hilda College di Oxford che per combinazione frequentava il suo stesso seminario di Letteratura Inglese, grazie al fatto che il Professor Kilgharrah era all’avanguardia.  
Merlin aveva notato i suoi capelli rossi sballonzolanti e lucenti il primo giorno di lezione e le aveva fatto i complimenti e questo, probabilmente, era la causa della persistente attenzione che la ragazza aveva avuto per lui fin da quel giorno   
-Cosa stai scrivendo?- gli aveva appena chiesto, avvicinandolo in biblioteca e ignorando lo sguardo assassino del signor Monmouth, il vecchissimo bibliotecario.  
Merlin provò a nascondere le pagine con la mano, ma era troppo tardi, Sally Hope Francis aveva i riflessi tanto veloci tanto quanto era brillante la sua mente.  
-Oh!- esclamò meravigliata, gli occhi marroni si illuminarono mentre afferrava il foglio e lo portava alla luce -E’ una storia?-  
Nonostante non avesse notizie di Arthur dalle lettere di Natale, Merlin aveva continuato a lavorare sul suo racconto Arturiano. Tuttavia aveva avuto delle incertezze sulle direzioni che voleva dare alla storia. La sua mente sembrava aver pensato una trama tragica in cui alla fine Morgana diventava malvagia e tradiva Camelot, e Arthur sposava Guinevere come nelle leggende, ma aveva esitato a trasferirla su carta. Dopotutto a cosa avrebbe portato?  
Quella che stava scrivendo non era _quella_ storia, era la _loro_ storia, che scriveva esclusivamente per Arthur.  
Di sicuro non la scriveva per Sally Hope Francis.  
-Ehm, si- ammise cercando di riprendere il foglio, ma la ragazza continuava a tenerlo fuori dalla sua portata -Ed è privato-  
-Oh, ancora meglio!- ridacchiò lei -Re Arthur e Merlin, ma certo. Devi sentire qualche legame con queste leggende. Mi sono sempre sentita un po’ come Guinevere, pensi che le assomigli?- Chiese facendo una ridicola piroetta come se si stesse pavoneggiando in uno di quei vestiti da ballo, e non indossasse la sua semplice uniforme scolastica.  
-No- rispose Merlin automaticamente senza realizzare che l’aveva detto ad alta voce finché Sally non smise di piroettare e sbattè le ciglia sembrando vagamente offesa.  
-Ehm, voglio dire- aggiunse velocemente -..non è che tu non sia..è solo che Gwen..Guinevere..- smise di parlare, improvvisamente incerto sul perchè stesse cercando di spiegare l’apparenza fisica di un personaggio immaginario (che per altro non si era preso la briga di inserire nella sua storia).  
Ma si trattava di Guinevere e non riuscì ad impedirsi di pensare che di sicuro non assomigliava per niente a Sally.  
Il successivo -Oh- di Sally fu smorzato e seguito da un ancora più triste -..quindi non pensi che io sia carina?-  
La sensazione che provò Merlin poteva essere descritta solo come quella che provava un cervo quando realizzava che le luci che gli stavano andando contro non erano magici raggi di sole.  
-Ehm..- disse e non aggiunse altro.  
Non è che lei non fosse carina. Anche alla tenue luce della biblioteca, i suoi capelli risplendevano e brillavano e la sua pelle era liscia e chiara e piena di lentiggine, il che era carino.  
Ma per Merlin, il fatto che una ragazza fosse carina, non era mai stato abbastanza.  
Era qualcosa che, aveva pensato di tanto in tanto, sarebbe potuto diventare un problema nel tempo, quando avrebbe finito l’università e ci si sarebbe aspettato che cominciasse a cercare moglie. Ma era sembrato un problema ipotetico e distante e non ci si era mai soffermato più di tanto.  
Ora, invece, mentre lei si trovava di fronte a lui, aspettando una sua risposta, Merlin si prese un secondo per pensare se il fatto che Sally fosse carina (e che anche, chiaramente, lei non lo trovasse ripugnante) _potesse essere_ abbastanza.  
Avrebbe potuto dire _Sì, penso che tu sia bellissima_. Non sarebbe nemmeno stata una bugia. Lei avrebbe sorriso raggiante, felice, e forse lui l’avrebbe invitata a prendere un the nei Giardini. Avrebbero parlato dei loro libri preferiti, riso e scherzato e, solo per un momento, sarebbero evasi dalla terribile realtà dell’epoca in cui stavano vivendo, e si, forse sarebbe stato abbastanza.  
Merlin pensò ad Arthur e al suo _Non voglio che tu mi aspetti_.  
Sally si morse il labbro e i suoi occhi sembravano essere sul punto di riempirsi di lacrime. Sarebbe stato così facile, le avrebbe regalato un po’ di gioia in quel tempo orribile e oscuro.  
Ma poi ripensò di nuovo ad Arthur e al suo _Ho bisogno di te_.   
E capì, in quel momento che Sally Hope Francis non sarebbe mai stata abbastanza.  
Sopraffatto dalla realizzazione, Merlin chiuse gli occhi e portò la mano a stringere la base del naso.  
-Mi dispiace- sussurrò e poi ci fu silenzio.  
Il silenzio proseguì.   
Merlin non riaprì gli occhi finché non sentì il fruscio della sua gonna e i suoi passi affrettati mentre usciva dalla biblioteca. Sussultò quando la porta sbattè dietro di lei, e numerosi altri studenti le sussurrano _shh_ dalle loro postazioni.  
Quando finalmente guardò, trovò la pagina che lei stava tenendo in mano di nuovo sulla scrivania. Fortunatamente intatta se non fosse stato per una piccola macchia che copriva parzialmente l’ultima parola del paragrafo:

_Arthur e Merlin non ne avrebbero mai parlato ad alta voce, ovviamente, ma non ne avevano bisogno. Perché nessuno ha bisogno di parole per sapere ciò che ha nel cuore_

-Mi dispiace- ripete Merlin in un sospiro anche se non sapeva se si stesse scusando con Sally, con Arthur o con se stesso.

▬▬▬

_Caro Arthur,_   
_Permettimi di ignorare il tuo maldestro tentativo di dirmi di andare avanti con la mia vita. Ci ho provato, è noioso senza di te._   
_Sarai meglio ad essere in piena forma quando ti vedrò, così potrò tirarti un pugno da qualche parte dove fa male senza poi dovermi sentire in colpa._   
_E su questa nota positiva, ecco il resto della nostra storia, perché so che vuoi leggerla._

E così ecco la parte finale della storia di Merlin chi il ragazzo alla fine aveva spedito ad Arthur dopo un lungo ed estenuante processo a cui tutti gli scrittori vanno incontro: scrivere, riscrivere, ricominciare e alla fine tornare indietro a quello che avevano deciso all’inizio.

_‘Vi state divertendo, vero?’ ansimò Merlin, dovendo portare sia il proprio equipaggiamento che quello di Arthur, su per la ripida collina mentre il giovane Re camminava più avanti e raggiungeva la cima della collina per poi girarsi e sorridere a Merlin._  
 _‘Adesso si’ rispose Arthur e Merlin ridacchiò anche se sussurrò un incantesimo per alleggerire il suo carico._  
 _Arthur era Re da meno di un anno, ma si vedevano già i cambiamenti rispetto al vecchio regime di Uther. La magia era sempre vietata, ma coloro che la praticavano non erano perseguiti crudelmente e quando venivano catturati, Arthur aveva la tendenza ad essere indulgente con le loro condanne._  
 _E tuttavia, Merlin non gli aveva ancora confidato il suo segreto. Non è che avesse paura di essere punito, perché sapeva che la benevolenza di Arthur sarebbe stata messa in atto anche con lui. Aveva paura che una volta che Arthur avesse saputo, le cose fra loro sarebbero cambiate._  
 _Nel peggiore dei casi, Arthur lo avrebbe cacciato. Merlin sapeva che non sarebbe sopravvissuto ad una tale separazione e non riusciva nemmeno a pensarci._  
 _Ma anche se Arthur l’avesse tenuto al suo fianco, Merlin sapeva che le cose sarebbero state diverse. Merlin aveva avuto tutti i suoi buoni motivi per mantenere segreta la sua magia, ma, ad ogni modo, aveva mentito. Aveva taciuto una parte importante di se stesso, qualcosa che lo rendeva la persona che era, e anche se sapeva che Arthur aveva grande considerazione per lui, non era certo che Arthur avrebbe avuto tale considerazione anche per questa parte di lui._  
 _Voleva disperatamente che Arthur sapesse. Voleva che Arthur lo accettasse, lo perdonasse e lo capisse. Non voleva ci fossero segreti tra loro. Ma nonostante questo, Merlin non voleva mettere in gioco l’amicizia che condividevano perché per lui era troppo preziosa da perdere._  
 _Quindi cosa poteva fare se non rimanere calmo e andare avanti? Doveva essere quello di cui Arthur aveva bisogno, quando Arthur ne aveva bisogno._  
 _E in quel momento Arthur aveva bisogno di un mulo da soma, quindi era quello che Merlin sarebbe stato._  
 _‘Sbrigati Merlin’ lo chiamò Arthur allegramente e Merlin continuò ad arrancare su per la collina._  
 _Finalmente raggiunse Arthur e buttò a terra gli zaini per potersi stiracchiare, rispose all’ampio sorriso di Arthur con uno dei suoi, accondiscendente._  
 _‘Allora, ditemi Sire, perché mi avete portato fin qui?’ chiese Merlin._  
 _Invece di rispondergli, Arthur si limitò a posargli le mani sulle spalle e farlo girare così che si trovasse sul bordo dell’altopiano. Fin dove i loro occhi potevano vedere, si estendevano terre; campi e foreste e montagne in lontananza e il mare ad ovest e poi ancora terre e montagne a est._  
 _‘Questo è il nostro regno’ esclamò Arthur ‘Questa è Albion. Questo è quello per cui abbiamo lottato’_  
 _E sembrava così felice in quel momento, così disponibile a condividere la sua vita con Merlin._  
 _Fu come il rompersi di una diga, fu ora o mai più._  
 _‘Arthur’ sussurrò Merlin, girandosi verso il suo Re ‘Arthur io ho la magia’_  
...   
_Non avrai di certo pensato che ti avrei detto come finiva, vero?! Te l’ho promesso, la storia non è finita._  
 _Infatti, nemmeno io so come finirà. Dopotutto la mossa spetta al Re. Quindi devi solamente sbrigarti a tornare a casa per dirmi tu cosa succederà._  
 _Con amore_  
 _Merlin_

Merlin si arrovellò ancora per molto tempo. Pensò di cambiare la rivelazione, pensò di aggiungere il drago e i Cavalieri, pensò che Merlin avrebbe dovuto rivelare la propria magia in una scena drammatica che vedeva il mago salvare in modo eroico il suo re.  
Ma ora, Merlin sapeva che il racconto non riguardava per niente la magia.  
Quello che provava era un reato. Era vergognoso, era sbagliato: nessuno ne parlava, ma tutti lo sapevano. Eppure..eppure, come poteva l’amore essere sbagliato?  
Quindi spedì la lettera così com’era e corse via dalla cassetta delle lettere come se la fuga potesse in qualche modo assolverlo per le parole che la busta conteneva.

 

**▬▬▬**   
**Maggio, 1945**   
**▬▬▬**

 

‘Ieri mattina alle 2.41 al Quartier Generale del Generale Eisenhower, il Generale Jold, rappresentante dell’Alto Comando Tedesco e dell’Ammiraglio Doenitz, Capo designato dello Stato Tedesco, hanno firmato la resa incondizionata di tutti i territori tedeschi, delle isole e delle forze aeree in Europa alle Forze Alleate e, allo stesso tempo, all’Alto Comando Sovietico..’  
Merlin si trovava fra gli studenti raccolti intorno alla radio della sala comune, sbalordito come il resto di loro, di fronte al messaggio di Winston Churchill: la guerra era finita.  
-Abbiamo vinto- esclamò un ragazzo, rompendo il silenzio e ci volle solo un secondo perché la stanza esplodesse in grida di gioia e felicità e risate e altri -Abbiamo vinto!-  
Il primo istinto di Merlin fu quello di chiamare sua madre, finchè si ricordò che la donna era stata evacuata il mese prima e ora viveva con suo zio Gaius in campagna. E lo zio Gaius non aveva un telefono.  
Sentì l’entusiasmo che si diffondeva in lui, l’improvviso scoppio di orgoglio e incredulità e pura gioia nel sapere che ce l’avevano davvero fatta, avevano sconfitto i nazisti e alla fine avevano portato la pace in Europa.  
Riuscì quasi a farsi consumare da quella speranza, a non lasciare che il fatto che non avesse più avuto notizie di Arthur da prima di capodanno lo rigettasse nella preoccupazione. Quasi.  
Nelle momenti più bui, Merlin aveva immaginato questo momento e si era chiesto se sarebbe stato in grado di goderselo davvero se avesse saputo che non avrebbe più rivisto Arthur. Voleva sapere, _solo sapere_ , ma in quel momento era felice di non sapere niente. In quel modo, così senza senso come sembrava, poteva concedersi la piccola speranza che Arthur stava bene, che da qualche parte stava ascoltando lo stesso messaggio e che sarebbe tornato a casa con gli altri soldati d’Inghilterra.  
Festeggiò con il resto dei suoi compagni quel giorno e si unì a loro nelle canzoni e provò un indescrivibile senso di sollievo nel sapere che i tiranni erano stati sconfitti.  
Ma quella notte, quando andò a letto, non riuscì più a vedere l’immagine del volto di Arthur e pianse per la prima volta in mesi, sentendosi improvvisamente certo che questa guerra era finita, che questo era un capolinea e che se Arthur non fosse riuscito a far arrivare un messaggio a chiunque di loro era perché era morto.

▬▬▬

  
Ci vollero tre giorni perchè i festeggiamenti si affievolissero e poi gli studenti furono mandati a casa.  
Il Rettore e i Professori non erano stati contenti di questa cosa, ovviamente, determinati com’erano a mettere il sapere prima di tutto, ma erano stati costretti ad arrendersi, quando orde di ragazzi avevano cominciato ad abbandonare i dormitori di loro iniziativa per tornare a casa, sia per aiutare i propri familiari a riprendersi, ora che il futuro dell’Inghilterra sembrava più luminoso, sia per riabbracciare i loro padri e fratelli e mariti e fidanzati che avevano fatto il loro glorioso ritorno.  
Merlin non aveva una casa dove tornare perchè sua madre era ancora in campagna con Gaius. Così era uno dei pochi studenti rimasti all’università, e questo sorprese il professore che lo vide camminare per il viale principale.  
-Signor Emrys?- lo chiamò Kilgharrah, la toga nera che gli svolazzava alle spalle mentre lo raggiungeva -Non è ancora partito? Pensavo sarebbe stato uno dei primi ad andarsene-  
Merlin scrollò le spalle - Mia madre è al sicuro e per quanto ne so, la nostra casa non è stata danneggiata. Non ho ragione per andarmene-   
Il Professore Kilgharrah rimase in silenzio mentre camminavano fianco a fianco, e quando Merlin lo guardò vide che, sotto i folti baffi, le labbra dell’uomo erano arricciate.  
-Mmm- disse Kilgharrah -Mi perdoni se sto affrontando un argomento doloroso, ma non mi ricordo forse che era molto coinvolto per le sorti di un suo amico, a Dicembre? E’..?- non finì la frase, nel modo in cui la gente aveva cominciato a fare quando si parlava dei soldati.  
-Non lo so- disse Merlin, sentendosi vuoto mentre parlava -Non lo so e basta-  
-Oh, andiamo, ragazzo mio- disse Kilgharrah in tono burbero e Merlin si voltò sorpreso -Di sicuro tu lo _sai_ \-   
Merlin si preparò a rispondere, ma prima che potesse formulare una domanda, il campanile della città scoccò le una e Kilgharrah sussultò spalancando i grandi occhi blu.  
-Povero me, devo scappare. Non si dimentichi il saggio sui rituali dei druidi, Merlin, una piccola guerra non impedirà al mondo di girare!-  
E detto questo se ne andò, correndo per le strade in un modo troppo agile per un uomo della sua età, mormorando qualcosa che suonò curiosamente come _Non lo ha mai fatto prima._   
Merlin rimase da solo non sentendosi più saggio di prima. Questa era la seconda volta che qualcuno gli aveva detto una cosa simile riguardo ad Arthur.   
Ma come potevano saperlo? Come faceva chiunque a sapere qualcosa?  
La verità è che a Merlin sembrava gli fosse stata strappata metà del cuore e fosse rimasto un contenitore vuoto che camminava nel mondo come se non vi appartenesse più.  
Quando Arthur era stato mandato al fronte era stato devastante, ma Merlin aveva le lettere in cui sperare e la testarda convinzione che Arthur sarebbe tornato.  
Adesso la Guerra era finita e Merlin non aveva niente. Niente se non l’infinita ondata di pace e felicità che colpiva tutti, tranne lui, e Merlin sapeva che avrebbe dovuto essere abbastanza, dopotutto moltissime persone avevano sofferto e perso persone care.  
Ma Merlin era egoista. Egoista perché non voleva altro al mondo tranne che Arthur fosse a casa e al sicuro ed era egoista nel pensare che avrebbe dato la propria vita per portare indietro Arthur e nella disperata comprensione che non lo poteva fare.   
Perso com’era in quei pensieri distruttivi non si accorse della decapottabile nero brillante parcheggiata di fronte al suo dormitorio, non si accorse dello sguardo che il portiere gli lanciò quando gli passò accanto.  
Così determinato a raggiungere la sua stanza e il suo letto e la sua solitudine che non fece caso al fatto che girando la maniglia trovò la porta chiusa ma non a chiave.  
Quando vide Morgana in piedi al centro della sua camera, con la schiena rivolta verso di lui e lo sguardo che guardava fuori dalla finestra, il cuore di Merlin si fermò, perché pensava di sapere esattamente perché la ragazza fosse lì.  
-E’ morto- sussurrò nel silenzio.   
Morgana sussultò e si girò, non lo aveva sentito entrare.  
Quando si girò, le lacrime nei suoi occhi sembrarono confermare le paure più profonde di Merlin e per un attimo il ragazzo si perse, ma poi lei sorrise.  
-No, Merlin- disse con voce rotta, e per una volta non cercò neanche di mantenere la sua solita compostezza -E’ tornato a casa-  
-E’..- Merlin si bloccò, incredulo -E’ _vivo_?- sussurrò.  
Morgana annuì appena, troppo sconvolta per parlare e Merlin indietreggiò fino allo stipite della porta, lasciandosi supportare mentre se ne stava in piedi, incapace a credere a quelle parole.  
 _E’ tornato a casa_  
 _Non me lo ha detto?_  
Morgana rialzò la testa.  
-Sta bene? Morgana, è ferito?-  
Morgana scosse la testa, sorridendo tra le lacrime -No, no, sta bene. Ha tutte le braccia e le gambe, dita delle mani e dei piedi. Ha i capelli più corti, ma gli stanno bene-  
Merlin avrebbe riso, avrebbe pianto. Non era mai stato così felice.  
Arthur è vivo! Arthur sta bene! Stava urlando la sua mente.  
Eppure.  
 _Non me lo ha detto._  
-Dov’è?- chiese Merlin e il sorriso della ragazza si pietrificò, solo per un secondo, ma sufficiente perché Merlin si sentisse chiudere lo stomaco.  
-E’ a casa- rispose Morgana e a giudicare dal tono della sua voce, aveva appena capito cosa significassero le domande.  
-Sa che tu sei qui?- chiese Merlin anche se pensava di conoscere già la risposta.  
E il quasi impercettibile scuotere la testa di Morgana confermò i suoi sospetti.  
 _Non voleva che io lo sapessi._  
Morgana fece un passo verso di lui, poi sembrò ripensarci e si fermò goffamente in mezzo alla stanza.  
-Non è arrivato che la scorsa notte- disse con calma, l’iniziale gioia di essere portatrice di buone notizie stava scomparendo -Sono sicura che voglia che tu venga. Per questo sono qui, per portarti a casa-  
E il modo in cui aveva detto quella parola..come se pensasse che Merlin vi appartenesse, avesse un posto nelle loro vite.  
 _Casa_.  
Era quasi abbastanza per mettere da parte le sue preoccupazioni, ma il fatto che Morgana lo volesse lì non significava che valesse anche per Arthur.  
Arthur non gli aveva forse detto, dopotutto, di andare avanti? E non era forse stata quella l’ultima lettera che gli aveva mandato, anche se Merlin aveva continuato a spedirgli frammenti della storia?  
Eppure..Merlin non era suo amico? Non era forse suo dovere accertarsi che Arthur stesse bene? Vederlo con i proprio occhi? Dopo aver aspettato un anno, non era..non sarebbe stato giusto?   
Non c’era niente di cui vergognarsi o di sbagliato in quello.  
-Merlin- disse Morgana dolcemente, interrompendo i suoi pensieri, e fece un altro passo verso di lui -Vorrà vederti. Sai che vorrà. Non arrabbiarti perché non te l’ha detto; non l’ha detto nemmeno a noi, abbiamo ricevuto un telegramma solo ieri mattina. E puoi immaginare la nostra sorpresa! Ma io ho voluto venire a prenderti, per favore, vieni con me-  
E lo stava guardando con occhi così imploranti, credendo davvero in quello che stava dicendo..e Arthur era _lì_ , in quella casa, a casa, al sicuro. Merlin non riusciva a crederci. Doveva vederlo. Doveva _sapere_.   
-Va bene- sospirò, sentendosi stranamente come se il suo cuore fosse fermo e, allo stesso tempo, stesse correndo -Dammi dieci minuti-

 

▬▬▬

 

Alla fine gli servirono solo cinque minuti e dopo furono in strada. Merlin sedette sul sedile del passeggero cercando di distrarsi e non pensare ad Arthur. Al fatto che fosse vivo, che fosse a casa, al fatto che era solo questione di ore prima che fossero di nuovo faccia a faccia dopo più di un anno, al fatto che Arthur poteva aver capito quello che Merlin non aveva espressamente detto nelle sue lettere ed esserne estremamente disgustato.  
Ma forse Arthur non era così perspicace, forse aveva letto solo una storia su maghi e draghi, e loro sarebbe potuti tornare alla loro vecchia amicizia.  
Merlin non era così sprovveduto da non capire che la guerra aveva cambiato Arthur, forse per sempre.  
Ma sapeva anche che se Arthur gliel’avrebbe permesso lui sarebbe stato lì per lui, in ogni modo possibile, per aiutarlo a guarire.   
Non sapeva cosa ne sarebbe stato di lui se Arthur l’avesse allontanato.  
-Merlin- disse Morgana di punto in bianco -sai che sarai sempre il benvenuto in casa nostra, vero? Qualsiasi cosa..- la ragazza si fermò e quando Merlin si voltò verso di lei, Morgana stava guardando la strada con fronte corrucciata.  
-Qualsiasi cosa accada?- provò a finire la frase.  
Merlin si chiese, e non per la prima volta, quanto Morgana sapesse, o sospettasse, riguardo i suoi sentimenti per suo fratello. Ma stranamente, in quel momento, Merlin non provò ne paura, ne vergogna.  
Solo una strana sensazione di accettazione di se stesso, della realtà di chi e cosa fosse. Fu come il momento in cui era salito in macchina e aveva deciso di arrendersi ai propri sentimenti.   
Qualsiasi cosa Arthur avesse detto o fatto..era una cosa secondaria. Adesso si trattava di dare il ben tornato ad Arthur e del suo recupero, dopotutto, non riguardava Merlin.  
Ma nonostante questo, Merlin sentì un profondo senso di gratitudine verso Morgana, per essere la persona che era. Per vedere e capire, senza giudicare.  
-Lo so- sorrise Merlin e vide l’espressione corrucciata della ragazza trasformarsi in un sorriso.   
E pensò _Qualsiasi cosa accada, almeno avrò sempre te._  
Non parlarono molto per il resto del tragitto, e Merlin provò a concentrarsi sulla propria felicità e sollievo. Arthur era sopravvissuto a questa dannata guerra, entrambi erano sopravvissuti, ed era tutto quello in cui aveva sempre sperato.

 

▬▬▬

 

Quando accostarono di fronte alla villa, tutta l’agitazione di Merlin tornò improvvisamente e gli rese quasi impossibile lo scendere dalla macchina.  
-Andiamo- disse Morgana battendogli il ginocchio prima di aprire la sua portiera e uscire dall’automobile -Sta aspettando-  
Istintivamente, Merlin lanciò uno sguardo alla finestra della camera di Arthur, ma tutto gli apparve scuro e vuoto.  
Merlin deglutì -Va bene, okay. Sono pronto. Andiamo-  
Quando si girò a guardare Morgana, sembrava che la ragazza stesse trattenendo un sorriso. Quando scese dalla macchina, Merlin accettò grato il braccio che Morgana gli porse sapendo che da fuori sarebbe sembrato che lui stesse supportando lei, quando invece era tutto l’esatto contrario.  
-E se mi cacciasse?- sussurrò di punto in bianco Merlin, non curandosi del fatto che questa frase provasse qualsiasi sospetto di Morgana.  
Ma la ragazza si limitò a sbuffare -Allora lo prenderò a calci nel sedere, eroe di guerra o no-  
Merlin cominciò quasi a ridere, finchè non ebbe registrato le sue parole -Aspetta, hai detto _eroe di guerra_?-  
-Te lo potrà raccontare lui- gli rispose Morgana mentre entravano in casa.  
Entrando, la casa sembrava deserta. Morgana lasciò il braccio di Merlin ma lui continuò a seguirla. camminando lentamente, con attenzione, quasi come avesse paura di disturbare il silenzio delle stanze, mentre lo conduceva verso la biblioteca.  
Merlin trattenne il respiro mentre la ragazza apriva la porta, ma fu Uther che trovarono seduto alla scrivania, che leggeva un giornale, da solo.  
L’uomo alzò lo sguardo quando i due entrarono, poi fece un tale espressione soprpresa quando si accorse che era Merlin il ragazzo alle spalle di Morgana, che sarebbe stata comica sotto qualsiasi altra circostanza.  
-Salve, signor Pendragon- disse Merlin imbarazzato, resistendo all’urgenza di infilare le mani in tasca come tendeva a fare quando era nervoso.  
Lo sguardo di Uther si spostò un attimo su Morgana, prima di fermarsi su Merlin, la sua espressione illeggibile.  
-Merlin. Non ci è voluto molto- disse, lanciando un’occhiata pungente a Morgana.  
-Doveva saperlo- rispose Morgana senza nascondere lo sguardo di sfida.  
Merlin sussultò.  
Uther rimase in silenzio e si limitò a squadrare Morgana, e Merlin non desiderava altro in quel momento che uscire dalla villa, rientrare in macchina e tornare ad una vita più semplice.  
Ma Uther si schiarì la voce e sfogliò il giornale, mentre i suoi occhi tornavano sulle pagine  
-Si, penso che dovesse-  
E quello sembrava essere la fine della conversazione. Merlin sbattè le palpebre, non essendo certo di aver sentito quello che pensava di aver sentito, ma quando Morgana si voltò, vide la vittoria nel suo sguardo.  
La ragazza aveva cominciato a spingerlo fuori dalla stanza quando Uther li richiamò, senza neanche sollevare gli occhi dalla sua lettura -Credo che sia fuori in giardino. Digli che prenderemo il the alle sette nel patio-  
-Ehm..si, va bene. Grazie, signor Pendragon- mormorò Merlin sentendo che qualsiasi altra cosa che stava pensando di aggiungere sarebbe stata inadeguata in quel momento.  
-E Morgana?- aggiunse Uther fermandoli nuovamente -Sii gentile e avvisa la cuoca che dovrà preparare una porzione anche per Merlin sta sera-  
-Lo..lo farò- gli assicurò Morgana, sembrando sorpresa quanto Merlin, anche se lo nascondeva molto meglio.  
Morgana spinse Merlin fuori dalla stanza e chiuse la porta dietro di sé. Poi incrociò lo sguardo del ragazzo, alzò così tanto le sopracciglia che quasi scomparvero tra i capelli   
-Beh- disse dopo un momento, recuperando la propria compostezza come solo un Pendragon sapeva fare -L’hai sentito no? Io sarò in cucina-  
E detto questo spinse Merlin in direzione del patio che lo avrebbe portato in giardino..e da Arthur.  
Merlin si girò e Morgana agitò la mano in saluto prima di voltarsi, ma non abbastanza velocemente da nascondere il suo sorrisetto.  
Merlin la guardò andarsene, desiderando improvvisamente che andasse con lui.  
La gentilezza di Morgana, e di Uther in particolare, era una cosa inaspettata e meravigliosa, ma in quel momento, Merlin non riuscì nemmeno a provare sollievo per l’accettazione che sembrava aver ricevuto.  
Arthur era lì fuori e Merlin non aveva idea di cosa aspettarsi. Non solamente per quanto riguardava i sentimenti di Arthur nei suoi confronti, ma da Arthur in generale. Un eroe di guerra? Merlin aveva sempre saputo che Arthur aveva le qualità per essere un leader, nelle sue storie l’aveva sempre dipinto con un grande re..ma la differenza era che in quel caso, Merlin non era stato al suo fianco durante questo passaggio. Aveva perso la parte della storia in cui Arthur era passato da Principe Idiota a Re Leggendario e non aveva idea di cosa gli avesse fatto quella trasformazione.   
Merlin prese un respiro profondo, che non aiutò per niente a calmare il suo nervosismo, sentì il battito accelerare, ma costrinse le sue gambe a muoversi. Non poteva rimanere fermò lì, nonostante ne fosse molto tentato.  
Uscì e trovo il giardino esattamente come lo ricordava. L’acqua della piscina era calma e chiara e solo poche foglie galleggiavano in superficie. Più avanti l’erba era soffice e verde come sempre e le cime degli alberi erano potate in figure bellissime (anche se un po’ troppo artificiali per i suoi gusti).   
Questo luogo non era stato minimamente sfiorato dalla guerra e Merlin si chiese all’improvviso se fosse questa la ragione per cui Arthur era uscito. Aveva bisogno di quello per ancorarsi al passato.  
Ma non riuscì a scorgere Arthur e, improvvisamente, Merlin realizzò che Arthur poteva essere ovunque e che gli ci sarebbero volute ore per trovarlo.  
Eppure era abbastanza sicuro di sapere esattamente dove fosse.  
Mentre camminava, Merlin ricordò tutte le volte in cui lui e Arthur avevano camminato o corso insieme in quei giardini, sfidandosi tra i viali alberati e su e giù per quella stessa collinetta su cui stava camminando ora, prima di arrivare al loro posto preferito, il piccolo laghetto nella radura del boschetto di alberi più esteso dei giardini, che non poteva essere chiamato propriamente foresta, ma forniva lo stesso la calma e la tranquillità di cui avevano bisogno.   
Preferivano il lago alla piscina perchè l’acqua era più fresca, piena di sporcizia e alghe e qualche volta anche anatre ed era più divertente tuffarsi e divertirsi lì piuttosto di nuotare in una scatola di cemento.  
Era stata l’età dell’innocenza e Merlin improvvisamente capì con chiarezza spaventosa che era quello il luogo in cui Arthur sarebbe andato; dopotutto quello era anche il luogo in cui Merlin sognava di poter tornare, dopo che tutta l’innocenza era scomparsa.  
Quando Merlin superò gli ultimi alberi e si ritrovò sulle rive del laghetto, vide Arthur in piedi a pochi passi di distanza, che guardava l’acqua come incantato.  
Sembrava che non si fosse accorto della presenza di Merlin e quindi il ragazzo si concesse un momento per ammirarlo: in qualche modo stava in piedi più rigidamente, e questo lo faceva sembrare più alto e, come aveva detto Morgana, aveva i capelli più corti. Lo facevano sembrare più vecchio, anche se poteva trattarsi solo del cipiglio sul suo viso. Arthur non aveva avuto molte occasione per accigliarsi, prima della guerra.  
Era anche abbronzato e la maglietta rivelava braccia più muscolose. Merlin cercò di non permettere al suo sguardo di fissarle troppo, invece si concentrò sul viso di Arthur cercando di dare un senso a quello che vedeva lì.  
Cercò di sopprimere le proprie emozioni nel vedere Arthur di fronte a sé, per non fare la figura dello stupido.  
-Arthur- sussurrò Merlin, le labbra sembravano agire indipendentemente dal cervello perché Merlin non era pronto a vedere quel miraggio infrangersi, non era pronto alla realtà di essere finalmente faccia a faccia.  
Rimase a guardare, incapace di respirare, mentre Arthur sussultò, i muscoli si irrigidivano, si girò e incrociò gli occhi azzurri (oh quanto gli erano mancati quegl’occhi) e spalancati con i suoi.  
-Merlin?- disse Arthur, la voce incerta come se non si fidasse di ciò che i suoi occhi gli mostravano.  
Merlin fece solo un piccolo passo in avanti, anche se tutto il suo essere lo stava spingendo verso Arthur, incapace di stargli lontano ora che, dopo così tanto tempo, ce l’aveva davanti.  
-Bentornato a casa- sussurrò, sapendo che Arthur l’avrebbe sentito comunque.  
Guardò Arthur sbattere le palpebre, muovere la bocca come se stesse cercando le parole, senza trovarle, e si trattenne dal dire tutte le cose che voleva confessargli.  
 _Mi sei mancato_  
 _Ti amo_  
- _Merlin_ \- ripete Arthur facendo anch’egli un passo in avanti. Poi, come se si fosse ripreso dallo stordimento, aggrottò leggermente la fronte -Aspetta, come sei arrivato qui?-  
Avendo ripreso coraggio, Merlin avanzò ancora lasciando che lo spazio tra loro si riducesse ulteriormente.  
-Morgana- rispose semplicemente vedendo la confusione di Arthur trasformarsi in comprensione.  
-Ma certo- disse Arthur scuotendo la testa, continuava a sembrare un po’ confuso.  
Non come l’uomo indurito dalle battaglie che Merlin si aspettava di trovare, anche se in quello sguardo riusciva a scorgere un nuovo dolore e un nuovo fardello. Merlin moriva dalla voglia di avvicinarsi e lisciare quelle rughe e curare le ferite invisibili agli occhi.  
-Arthur, io..- cominciò Merlin, ma Arthur fece un veloce passo in avanti, poi un altro e prima Merlin se ne rendesse conto, Arthur gli aveva stretto le braccia intorno aveva sepolto il viso sul suo collo, e Merlin esitò solo un secondo prima di ricambiare l’abbraccio, stringendo Arthur a sé più forte che poté e sentendo Arthur fare lo stesso.  
Era come se non riuscisse a respirare, ma nel migliore dei modi: era Arthur, aveva il suo profumo, gli dava le stesse emozioni, e per la prima volta da quando Morgana lo aveva fatto salire in macchina quella mattina, Merlin realizzò che Arthur era davvero tornato da lui.  
Arthur prese un respiro profondo e tremante, e da parte sua Merlin non poté fare altro che mantenere la presa, respirare Arthur e finalmente, _finalmente_ permettersi di provare sollievo, gratitudine e lasciar scomparire quella tensione che l’aveva divorato in quell’ultimo anno.  
Arthur sussurrò qualcosa di incomprensibile, che sembrò quasi un _Mi sei mancato_ e Merlin pensò _Anche tu_ ma non disse niente in caso avesse solamente immaginato le parole.  
Alla fine, dopo quello che era sembrato un secolo e allo stesso modo non abbastanza tempo, Arthur cominciò ad allentare la presa ridacchiando nervosamente.  
-Bene- disse -Non mi odi. Buono a sapersi-  
Merlin aggrottò la fronte -Odiarti?-  
Arthur si grattò la nuca, in un gesto dolorosamente familiare di imbarazzo -Per non averti scritto. Per non averti detto che tornavo a casa-  
-Va tutto bene, davvero..- cominciò a rispondere Merlin proprio mentre Arthur continuava dicendo   
-Mi dispiace-  
Entrambi smisero di parlare, incrociarono lo sguardo e risero nervosamente.  
-Mi sento comunque uno stronzo- disse Arthur dopo una piccola, imbarazzata, pausa.  
Merlin scrollò le spalle, cercando di sorridere -Sei perdonato. Eri abbastanza impegnato-  
Un’ombra passò sul viso di Arthur, solo per un secondo, ma fu sufficiente.  
-Merda, Arthur, mi dispiace- cominciò Merlin -Non intendevo..-  
Arthur tese la mano scuotendo la testa -Va tutto bene, Merlin, davvero-  
-Okay- disse Merlin. Un’altra pausa. Più lunga questa volta.  
Arthur sospirò, scosse la testa, un sorriso triste sulle labbra -E’ passato un anno-  
-451 giorni per essere esatti- lo corresse Merlin automaticamente e per suo sollievo Arthur rise.  
-Giusto. E non dimentichiamoci le ore-  
I loro occhi si incontrarono ancora e le risate forzate si smorzarono mentre entrambi tornavano alla realtà. Erano lì. Erano vivi. C’era così tanto da dire che non poteva essere detto.  
-Non me ne sono dimenticato- disse Merlin a bassa voce, e qualcosa sembrò cambiare nell’espressione di Arthur.  
Merlin sentì il proprio battito accelerare ancora, la gola diventare secca, ma poi qualunque cosa pensasse di avere visto in Arthur scomparve e Merlin cercò che il dispiacere non lo sopraffacesse.  
Questa doveva essere una riunione felice. Allora perché si sentiva così triste?  
Cercando disperatamente di cambiare argomento, Merlin passò al primo che gli venne in mente, anche se non era sicuro che avrebbe alleggerito la tensione   
-Come stanno i..tuoi uomini?  
Non era sicuro che Arthur li chiamasse ancora i Cavalieri.  
Per suo sollievo, l’espressione di Arthur si trasformò in un sorriso mentre rispondeva  
-Tutti in salute e a casa con le loro famiglie-  
-Allora Morgana non ha esagerato quando ha detto che adesso sei un eroe di guerra- disse Merlin notando con piacere che le guance di Arthur si erano leggermente arrossate per l’imbarazzo.  
-Penso ancora che sia una farsa- Arthur scrollò le spalle -Non è stato solo merito dei miei sforzi. Tutta la squadra ha combattuto valorosamente-  
-Parli da vero comandante- ridacchiò Merlin, godendosi il modo in cui il viso di Arthur continuava ad arrossarsi.  
Poi aggiunse -Sono fiero di te-  
Arthur lo guardò sorpreso e aprì la bocca per rispondere, poi sembrò ripensarci e si limitò a sorridere, annuire un paio di volte e continuare a far vagare lo sguardo sul viso di Merlin, come se stesse cercando di imprimerselo nella memoria.  
-Sei cambiato- disse Arthur all’improvviso.  
Merlin non sapeva se fosse solo un modo per cambiare argomento o se ne fosse appena accorto.  
Merlin scrollò le spalle -Difficile. Forse sei solo abituato a pensare a me come un bizzarro mago medievale e ti sei dimenticato come sono davvero-  
Arthur sbuffò -Impossibile. Anche se..- si fermò inclinando la testa -Sembra che tu stia provando a farti crescere la barba-  
Arthur protese la mano come se volesse toccare l’accenno di barba che Merlin non si era preso la briga di rasare quella mattina, ma Merlin balzò all’indietro, ridendo.  
Il sollievo lo pervase mentre Arthur si avvicinava ghignando, provando ad afferrargli il braccio.  
Ma Merlin fu più veloce e anche se sapeva che Arthur lo avrebbe preso, si mise a correre intorno al lago sentendo Arthur che lo rincorreva e rideva e all’improvviso fu come essere tornati ai vecchi tempi.  
Solo che, quando Arthur lo raggiunse, non sembrò affatto come ai vecchi tempi. Merlin pensò che la ragione per cui gli si fermò il respiro quando la mano di Arthur si chiuse intorno al suo polso non aveva niente a che fare con la piccola corsa.  
Arthur, che stava ancora ridendo, lo fece girare e per un attimo Merlin _Ecco, è il momento._  
Le risate cessarono.  
Ma non era il momento.  
Arthur smise anche di sorridere e si schiarì la gola -Penso che presto sarà ora di cena- disse lasciando il polso di Merlin e allontanandosi.  
-Sì- rispose Merlin, anche se quello che voleva dire era _No, resta._  
Ma Arthur stava già camminando verso la villa.  
▬▬▬

  
A cena, Merlin sedette in silenzio e lasciò che fosse la famiglia a parlare. Sapeva che Morgana e Uther dovevano essere ancora al settimo cielo per avere Arthur a casa, nel modo silenzioso e altezzoso di mostrare emozioni, tipico dei Pendragon, ovviamente, ma entrambi sembravano essere molto più a loro agio nel fargli domande sulla guerra di quanto Merlin avrebbe mai potuto essere.  
Merlin ascoltò mentre Arthur spiegava loro cos’era successo al suo battaglione, di come (anche se lo faceva sembrare uno sforzo comune) avesse riportato a casa tutti i suoi uomini. Raccontò loro dove si trovavano quando avevano annunciato che i Tedeschi erano stati circondati e quanto tutti fossero entusiasti quando avevano capito di essere salvi, che la guerra era finita.  
Molte volte, durante la cena, Arthur aveva incrociato lo sguardo di Merlin, ma al ragazzo venne in mente solo dopo che non gli aveva mai rivolto direttamente la parola, neanche una volta.  
Merlin stesso era rimasto in silenzio, mangiucchiando la sua cena e sentendosi una mosca sul muro, un intruso in una riunione di famiglia a cui non era sicuro di appartenere.  
-Merlin- lo chiamò Arthur alzandosi da tavola.  
Merlin sussultò, non aspettandosi di sentire il suo nome.  
-Mi seguiresti?-  
 _Ti seguirei ovunque_ , voleva rispondere.  
Quello che disse davvero fu -Si, certo- e si alzò a sua volta da tavola seguendo Arthur e immaginandosi di poter sentire gli sguardi di Uther e Morgana sulla schiena per tutto il tragitto verso il corridoio e per le scale che portavano al secondo piano, verso la camera di Arthur.  
Merlin seguì Arthur nella sua stanza, lasciando che la porta si chiudesse alle sue spalle e continuando a prolungare il silenzio cercando di non riempirlo dicendo cose senza senso o pensieri casuali come avrebbe fatto in passato.  
Era dolorosamente chiaro adesso che le cose fra loro erano cambiate. Questa guerra aveva cambiato le cose, irrevocabilmente, e qualunque cosa fosse diversa, era un peso per entrambi.  
Non sapevano come comportarsi.  
Arthur si giro verso di lui, aprì la bocca, poi la chiuse lasciando uscire una risatina senza ilarità e si passò una mano fra i capelli corti  
-Non era questo il modo in cui avevo immaginato questo incontro- confessò.  
E cosa poteva dire Merlin?  
-Mi ricordo quando erano più lunghi- disse d’impulso, incerto del perché avesse detto proprio quella cosa, delle tante che aveva in testa in quel momento, perché avesse scelto di condividere quella -I tuoi capelli, voglio dire. Quando facevi così..era diverso. Perché avevi davvero dei capelli fra cui passare le mani..voglio dire..- smise di parlare e scosse la testa -Cazzo- aggiunse.  
Stava andando tutto male.  
Merlin si aspettava che Arthur lo guardasse come fosse un idiota o che ridesse per le sue sciocchezze.  
Non si aspettava lo sguardo dolce e affettuoso che prese il sopravvento nell’espressione di Arthur.  
E soprattutto non si aspettava quello che gli disse Arthur  
-Ho letto l’ultima parte del tuo racconto. La rivelazione della magia..crudele da parte tua, davvero, non dargli un finale-  
Un’altra risatina nervosa e gli occhi di Arthur andarono a fissare il pavimento come se si vergognasse.  
-Si, beh- Merlin scrollò le spalle provando a fare il disinvolto anche la sua voce si era fatta improvvisamente rauca.  
Quindi ci erano arrivati alla fine.  
-Penso che la superstizione abbia avuto la meglio. Non volevo che la storia finisse-  
-Giusto- mormorò Arthur e Merlin notò che stava tirando sul filetto sull’orlo della maglietta, un altro gesto familiare. Soppresse l’istinto di allungare la mano e fermare quella di Arthur.   
Ci fu di nuovo silenzio e Merlin desiderò sapere cosa dire. Desiderò di poter pensare ad un modo intelligente e arguto per cambiare l’argomento che chiaramente stava mettendo Arthur a disagio.  
Capì che si trovavano al limite massimo della loro amicizia e stava facendo un enorme sforzo per non andare in panico al pensiero che poteva essere il momento in cui tutto sarebbe andato in pezzi.  
Dopo quella che gli era sembrata un’eternità, Arthur finalmente alzò lo sguardo verso di lui, cercando qualcosa sul suo viso.  
-Ovviamente mi avrebbe risparmiato molta pena se ti fossi limitato a dirmelo- disse, le labbra tremolanti, come se stesse decidendo se sorridere o no -Se mi avessi detto qual è stata la reazione del Re senza che ci dovessi pensare io-  
-Non sarebbe stato giusto- mormorò Merlin, incerto sul perché il proprio tono di voce fosse diventato così basso e su quando lui e Arthur si fosse avvicinati così tanto -Ehm..la storia deve finire con la reazione di Arthur. Non con quello che io spero accada-  
-E pensi che questi due finali sarebbero stati così diversi?- chiese Arthur divertito, inclinando il viso su un lato.  
Merlin si leccò le labbra inconsciamente, il suo battito accelerò.  
Arthur abbassò gli occhi sulla sua bocca.  
-Dimmelo tu- soffiò Merlin e, sentendosi coraggioso come non si era mai sentito prima, alzò il mento in segno di sfida.  
Arthur rise; una risata libera e fresca, la prima vera risata che Merlin aveva visto quel giorno.  
All’improvviso Merlin sentì la mano di Arthur sulla sua e guardò in basso sorpreso, prima di rialzare lo sguardo verso Arthur che lo stava fissando con un tale sollievo e affetto da togliergli il fiato.  
Arthur si chinò verso di lui, finchè i loro visi furono solo a pochi centimetri di distanza e Merlin dovette chiudere gli occhi quando sentì il respiro di Arthur sulla guancia, la sua mente era momentaneamente incapace di analizzare quello che stava succedendo.  
-Re Arthur lanciò al suo servitore uno sguardo esasperato, domandandosi per la milionesima volta perché continuasse a sopportare qualcuno così lento a stare al passo- sussurrò Arthur all’orecchio di Merlin che rabbrividì e strinse ancora più forte la mano di Arthur -E disse ‘Ma certo che hai la magia, Merlin’ e alzò gli occhi al cielo quando Merlin rimase a bocca aperta con espressione da scemo come faceva qualche volta, ma che segretamente faceva aumentare l’affetto che il Re provava per lui ‘Credevi fosse un segreto?’-   
E poi Arthur si allontanò, i suoi occhi corsero di nuovo sulla bocca di Merlin (che, Merlin constatò vagamente, doveva essere aperta esattamente nel modo in cui Arthur aveva appena descritto) prima di chinarsi lentamente. E quando le loro labbra si sfiorarono, leggermente, un gesto vagamente accennato, Merlin finalmente capì.  
-Arthur- sussurrò, pieno di meraviglia, la sua mano si tese in avanti e afferrò la maglia di Arthur per attirarlo a sé in modo che le loro labbra si incontrassero propriamente.  
Arthur si liberò della presa e lasciò andare la mano di Merlin per poi portare entrambe le sue ai lati del viso di Merlin e lo inclinò per avere più spazio. Le loro labbra si mossero cautamente all’inizio e Merlin gemette disperatamente mentre Arthur faceva scorrere il suo pollice sulla guancia, lentamente e delicatamente come se anche lui fosse sorpreso che stesse davvero succedendo.  
 _Questo non è un sogno_ dovette ricordarsi Merlin _Questo sta succedendo davvero. Arthur è a casa. Arthur è vivo. Anche lui lo vuole._   
Volendo di più, Merlin lasciò uscire la sua lingua che accarezzò il labbro inferiore di Arthur, perché lo desiderava troppo, perché aveva passato così tante notti ad immaginarselo in segreto, voleva scoprire cosa gli avrebbe fatto provare, che sapore aveva Arthur e oh era proprio come aveva immaginato, e anche meglio.  
Non aveva mai pensato, neanche in un milione di anni che potesse succedere davvero.  
Arthur aprì la bocca e Merlin sussultò sorpreso quando la lingua di Arthur incontrò la sua; una scossa lo attraversò quando si toccarono e sentì le ginocchia deboli, ma fortunatamente Arthur era lì per sorreggerlo e mettendogli una mano sul fianco, Arthur lo attirò a sé, più vicino, in modo che i loro corpi aderissero l’uno all’altro.   
Arthur gemette e all’improvviso i baci non furono più così esitanti, ma frenetici e disperati, un anno e _molti più anni_ frustrazione latente e voglia e desiderio stavano traboccando e li facevano volere di più, ora. Le lingue si muovevano insieme in una danza passionale mentre le mani afferravano braccia, vestiti e capelli. Arthur fece indietreggiare Merlin finchè la schiena di quest’ultimò non si scontrò dolorosamente con la porta, ma Merlin si limitò a gemere al contatto il che portò Arthur a spingersi contro di lui e il ragazzo sentì l’eccitazione di Arthur attraverso i pantaloni.  
Merlin boccheggiò, fece ciondolare la testa contro la porta mentre Arthur si spingeva contro di lui una seconda volta, e Arthur approfittò dell’angolo per abbassare il suo viso e baciare e leccare il collo di Merlin, mentre quest’ultimo gli graffiava la schiena sentendo nuovi muscoli che voleva toccare.  
-Mi sei mancato- gli disse Arthur riportando i loro visi alla stessa altezza, prima di baciarlo ancora, e Merlin rabbrividì mentre le braccia di Arthur cominciavano a percorrere il suo corpo, lasciando tocchi leggeri come piume contro i fianchi per poi chiudersi sul suo petto stringendolo -Ho pensato a te ogni giorno-   
Un altro bacio, mentre le mani tornavano verso l’altro, superando la maglietta, incandescenti contro la pelle dello stomaco e del petto -Ho provato a dirtelo nelle mie lettere-  
Arthur si staccò e Merlin capì cosa volesse fare così alzò le braccia e permise ad Arthur di sfilargli la maglia.  
-Anch’io- mormorò Merlin, dimenticandosi completamente di essere in imbarazzo per la nudità mentre gli occhi di Arthur scorrevano lungo il suo petto. Sentì il calore espandersi sotto l’ombelico per il modo in cui l’espressione di Arthur cambiò, per il modo in cui si leccò le labbra.  
-Non ne ero sicuro- disse Arthur, la voce più profonda, più roca ad agni parola.   
Mettendo nuovamente un braccio intorno petto di Merlin, Arthur cominciò ad attirarlo, lentamente e senza staccargli gli occhi di dosso, verso il letto matrimoniale -Volevo crederci-  
Il retro delle ginocchia di Arthur colpì il bordo del letto, si sedette, allargò le gambe e attirò Merlin a sé, la sua testa era a livello dello stomaco del moro.  
-Avevo bisogno di crederci- Arthur si chinò in avanti e Merlin gemette quando la sua bocca si posò sul suo stomaco, mentre lo baciava e lo leccava e lasciava che i denti torturassero leggermente la pelle, mentre si muoveva su e giù fin dove gli era possibile arrivare.  
Merlin scivolò verso il basso, perchè non si fidava che proprie ginocchia lo potessero reggere tanto più a lungo, se Arthur avesse continuato. Arthur lasciò andare i fianchi di Merlin e indietreggiò sul letto guardando Merlin che vi saliva e lo raggiungeva.  
-Volevo dirtelo- confessò Merlin mentre si chinava su Arthur e posava le proprie labbra sulla sua gola. Sorridendo, Arthur inclinò la testa all’indietro per dargli più spazio.  
-Così tante, tante volte. Ma avevo paura-  
-Come nel..uhm..racconto- gemete Arthur con il respiro affannoso. Arthur alzò le ginocchia ai lati del corpo di Merlin e Merlin sapeva che Arthur stava impiegando tutto il suo controllo per non muoversi e cercare di prendere il comando della situazione.  
-Si- Merlin seminò baci sul lato del collo di Arthur arrivando fino allo spazio fra le clavicole, proprio sopra il bordo della maglietta.  
-Siediti- ordinò Merlin e sentì la risatina di Arthur sotto di lui.  
- _Sissignore_ \- rispose Arthur divertito e Merlin alzò gli occhi al cielo mentre Arthur si alzava e si sbarazzava velocemente della maglietta.  
A Merlin sarebbe piaciuto poter dire che non si era incantato a fissare, ma non riuscì a non farlo, si cibò della vista di Arthur e la sua gola di seccò. Aveva già visto Arthur a toso nudo, ma non si era mai permesso di fissare, non si era mai permesso di riconoscere quei sentimenti che sapeva non sarebbero mai stati ricambiati.  
C’era una lunga e sottile cicatrice lungo il petto di Arthur, proprio sopra al suo cuore. Stava già scomparendo. Merlin allungò la mano e la percorse con le dita. Arthur rabbrividì.  
 _Questo è quanto sono stato vicino a perderti_ pensò Merlin portando la mano a chiudersi intorno al braccio di Arthur per attirarlo a sé.  
I loro sguardi si incrociarono e Arthur fece un sorriso che voleva dire tutto ciò che Merlin aveva bisogno di sentirsi dire.   
_Sono qui. Sto bene. Sono tuo._  
Poi, qualcosa cambiò nell’espressione di Arthur e riprese a baciare Merlin con una nuova passione che il ragazzo fu veloce a ricambiare.  
Merlin non era sicuro di come fosse successo, ma all’improvviso si ritrovo sulla schiena con Arthur che continuava a baciarlo e lo spingeva sul materasso. Merlin era all’improvviso molto cosciente della propria erezione costretta nei pantaloni.  
-Arthur- soffiò contro le labbra del biondo -Arthur.. _Arthur_..-  
-Cazzo, Merlin- mormorò Arthur contro di lui, ansimando pesantemente, e quando si allontanò, Merlin vide che le sue guance erano arrossate, le sue labbra rosse e le pupille dilatate. Merlin pensò fosse la cosa più bella che avesse mai visto.  
-Proprio- concordò Merlin, poi rise rendendosi conto del doppio senso. E si rese anche conto degli occhi di Arthur che scattarono verso il basso.  
-Proprio?- sussurrò Arthur allungandosi per catturare le labbra di Merlin in un breve e sorprendentemente, dopo quelli appassionati che si erano appena scambiati, dolce bacio.  
Merlin ricambiò il bacio lasciando che le proprie mani vagassero sul viso di Arthur, ancora sorpreso che Arthur fosse davvero davanti a lui, che questo stesse davvero succedendo.  
-Si- disse sorridendo.   
_Si a tutto, Arthur. Qualsiasi cosa tu voglia, io sono tuo._  
E Arthur sembrò capire, perché un momento dopo stava tracciando un percorso di baci sul petto di Merlin, fermandosi un attimo a leccare un capezzolo, facendo inarcare Merlin dal letto, per poi continuare sempre più giù, giù, giù.  
E poi si fermò, Merlin guardò verso il basso e desiderò non averlo fatto perchè la vista che lo accolse lo fece quasi venire lì per lì. Arthur aveva il viso arrossato e stava ansimando, si stava chinando su di lui, il viso a livello dell’inguine e stava sbottonando i suoi pantaloni senza la minima esitazione.  
Quando Arthur sfiorò il davanti dei suoi pantaloni, Merlin sentì il proprio membro rispondere immediatamente ed emise un gemito basso e sorpreso. Arthur gli abbassò i pantaloni e liberò il suo membro; Merlin vide che lo sguardo di Arthur era un misto tra eccitazione e apprensione. E Merlin voleva dirgli _Va tutto bene_ e _Non devi farlo per forza_ ma poi Arthur si chinò e Merlin dovette distogliere lo sguardo per mantenere un minimo di controllo.  
Non appena le labbra di Arthur sfiorarono la punta del suo membro, Merlin dovette coprirsi la bocca con la mano per impedirsi di urlare; si rese improvvisamente conto che non erano soli in quella casa e nonostante i muri fossero spessi, certamente non voleva che qualcuno accorresse per le grida.  
Tuttavia fu lieto di quella piccola distrazione, perché gli permise di mantenere il controllo quando la bocca di Arthur si chiuse sul suo membro e cominciò a muoversi, sperimentando, su e giù per la sua lunghezza, da prima con esitazione, ma poi sempre più sicura mentre Merlin gemeva.  
Arthur usò la propria mano per coprire la base mentre la sua bocca continuava a muoversi su e giù e Merlin si morse il labbro, resistendo alla voglia di guardare in basso perchè voleva ritardare il proprio orgasmo il più allungo possibile.  
Il più a lungo possibile non si rivelò poi tanto possibile, perchè nel momento in cui le dita di Arthur si chiusero sui suo testicoli Merlin sentì il proprio orgasmo crescere e riuscì a malapena a lanciare un avvertimento -Arthur, sto..- prima di venire.  
Merlin sentì una scossa di meraviglia e gioia mentre Arthur continuava a succhiare, ingoiando tutto e continuandolo a tenere in bocca fin quando divenne quasi doloroso.  
Quando riuscì finalmente a riaprire gli occhi, Merlin vide Arthur pulirsi la bocca e guardarlo con lo stesso desiderio.  
-Cazzo, Arthur- rise Merlin scuotendo la testa mentre si muoveva per togliersi del tutto i pantaloni   
-Perché non l’abbiamo fatto prima?-  
Guardò Arthur che si spostava sopra di lui, poi alzò le gambe in modo che i suoi piedi accarezzassero pigramente le gambe di Arthur. Era una sensazione strana, perché in qualche modo, nonostante avesse appena avuto un orgasmo, non si sentiva soddisfatto: voleva di più, molto di più.  
Quando l’erezione di Arthur si sfregò sul suo inguine, Merlin sentì il proprio membro ricominciare ad indurirsi e fece cadere la testa all’indietro sul materasso.  
-Lo stiamo facendo adesso- sussurrò Arthur facendo scorrere le labbra sul viso di Merlin, come se fosse insicuro su quale fosse la mossa successiva.  
Merlin portò le mani a slacciare i pantaloni di Arthur e Arthur gli morse un labbro prima di ricominciare a baciarlo, facendo affondare la propria lingua in maniera oscena nella bocca del moro.  
Merlin sentì brividi lungo tutto il corpo immaginando altri tipi di affondi e le sue dita incespicarono sui bottoni.  
Alla fine riuscì ad aprire i calzoni e a toglierli di mezzo, poi mosse le mani alla cieca per trovare il membro di Arthur. Gemette quando la sua mano vi si chiuse intorno.  
Arthur si stava sforzando per non spingere nella presa e si limitava a stare fermo sopra di lui, gli occhi fissi su Merlin e le loro bocche che si toccavano leggermente.  
Per un momento rimasero così, ansimando pesantemente mentre Merlin guardava Arthur negli occhi e sentiva il suo cervello sciogliersi cercando di stare al passo con quello che stava succedendo, con quello che stavano facendo.  
In quel momento avevano bisogno l’uno dell’altro, avevano bisogno di toccarsi e _sapere_ che erano lì, insieme, vivi. Dovevano sapere che quella cosa, fra loro, era reale. E lo era. Merlin non aveva mai pensato di poter essere così felice.   
Merlin mosse la mano, lentamente, e ad Arthur mancò il respiro.  
-Cosa vuoi Arthur?- mormorò Merlin mentre cominciava a muovere la mano lentamente su e giù -Dimmi. Qualsiasi cosa-  
-Te- riuscì a dire Arthur, gli occhi chiusi e la voce flebile -Solo te-  
E si, era una cosa che Merlin poteva dargli.  
-Ti voglio dentro di me- sussurrò Merlin e sentì una scossa per averlo detto ad alta voce, quella fantasia che aveva pensato non si sarebbe mai avverata.  
Eppure, ora, Arthur era sopra di lui e ansimava e sospirava _Si, dio si_ e niente eccitò Merlin più di sapere che anche Arthur lo voleva.  
Arthur aprì gli occhi e senza distogliere lo sguardo da Merlin allungò la mano e Merlin sentì il cassetto del comodino aprirsi e poi chiudersi.  
Quando Arthur ritirò la mano, stava tenendo una boccetta di lubrificante; Merlin lo guardò confuso finchè non capì.  
-Oh- disse stupidamente -Ce l’avevi già?-  
Le guance di Arthur divennero ancora più rosse -Non ero..ehm..completamente impreparato- ammise.  
-Ma..non sei appena tornato?- chiese Merlin cercando di lasciare da parte l’ondata di desiderio per dare senso alle parole di Arthur.  
Arthur sorrise -Ti amo da tanto tempo, Merlin. In realtà pensavo lo sapessi e che stessi cercando di trovare un modo per allontanarmi senza farmi soffrire-  
Merlin sbattè le palpebre -Arthur..non ne avevo idea-   
Si sentì malissimo. Gli ci era voluta una guerra per comprendere i propri sentimenti e invece Arthur aveva aspettato, desiderato. Per tutto quel tempo.  
-Ehi- lo richiamò Arthur accarezzandogli la guancia -Come avresti potuto? Non è che..che le persone parlino di questo-  
Giusto. Merlin s’era già reso conto ed era abbastanza sicuro che lo stesso avesse fatto Arthur.  
-E’ un problema loro- disse serrando la mascella, quasi sfidando Arthur a controbattere. Dandogli così l’ultima possibilità per tirarsi indietro.  
Arthur non disse nulla, si limitò a chinarsi e baciarlo, dolcemente all’inizio e poi diventando sempre più esigente, mandando tutto il sangue di Merlin verso il basso.  
Merlin riversò tutto se stesso in quei baci: sollievo, gratitudine e intesa. Erano loro due contro il resto del mondo. Come era sempre stato. Come doveva essere.  
Mentre lo stava ancora baciando, Arthur spostò una mano verso il basso, esitando solo un momento prima di toccare gentilmente l’apertura di Merlin con un dito cosparso di lubrificante.  
-Cazzo, Arthur- sibilò Merlin sussultando un po’ al contatto.  
Merlin morse il labbro di Arthur mentre quest’ultimo spingeva il dito in lui.  
Era stretto e strano, allo stesso tempo era _giusto_. Era quello che voleva, quello che desiderava. Quello che voleva che Arthur facesse.   
_Sempre e solo tu._  
Arthur si mosse lentamente e Merlin alzò le gambe per dargli più spazio. Era la prima volta per entrambi, stavano imparando, ma Merlin sapeva che con Arthur qualsiasi cosa, _tutto_ , sarebbe stato fantastico. E poi Arthur colpì qualcosa in Merlin che gli fece vedere le stelle e lo fece gemere e afferrare Arthur per le spalle affondando le unghie nella sua carne.  
Arthur ruppe il bacio e guardò Merlin spaventato -Stai..è tutto apposto?-  
-Si, Arthur, dio, si- riuscì a dire Merlin spingendosi contro Arthur per farlo muovere ancora.  
Arthur sorrise sollevato e Merlin gemette quando aggiunse un altro dito e poi un terzo aumentando la velocità dei movimenti. Merlin rabbrividì capendo che Arthur lo stava preparando.  
-Va bene?- mormorò Arthur, e se il tremolio della voce significava qualcosa, anche Arthur lo aveva capito.  
Merlin riuscì solo ad annuire e rabbrividì di nuovo quando Arthur tolse le dita. Ma solo un momento dopo Arthur si spostò e gli fece allargare le gambe che Merlin portò intorno al sua schiena cercando di trovare l’angolo migliore.  
Lanciò un’occhiata al membro di Arthur che era duro e rosso e bagnato e pensò di non aver visto mai niente di più bello.  
Arthur si posizionò contro l’apertura di Merlin e poi alzò lo sguardo verso di lui.  
Merlin sapeva, in quel momento, che l’espressione di Arthur era la stessa che aveva lui: voglia, desiderio, amore.  
-Ti amo- mormorò Merlin, incapace di trattenersi ancora, improvvisamente sopraffatto dal momento. Dal bisogno che Arthur _sapesse_.  
-Ti amo- rispose Arthur. Nessun muro, nessun segreto, nessuna vergogna.  
Gli occhi di Arthur non lasciarono quelli di Merlin quando entrò in lui, lentamente e controllandosi, e Merlin quasi perse la ragione per l’intensità di quello sguardo.  
Arthur scivolò lentamente, mordendosi il labbro, ansimando pesantemente, facendo appello a tutto il proprio controllo per non cominciare a spingere.  
-Puoi andare più veloce- mormorò Merlin, muovendosi leggermente, entrambi gemettero per la nuova angolazione -Vai più veloce Arthur- ripete con passione.  
Arthur cominciò a spingere, all’inizio erano movimenti lenti, meravigliosamente lenti, ma Merlin voleva di più.  
-Più veloce, Arthur- sospirò -Arthur, ti prego, più veloce-  
- _Merlin_ \- gemette Arthur e poi fu più veloce e poi cominciò a sbattere contro Merlin ad ogni spinta, colpendo quel punto ancora e ancora e fu troppo, troppo bello.  
Merlin graffiò la schiena di Arthur, accogliendo e rispondendo ad ogni spinta, rovesciando la testa sul letto e tentando di non gridare.  
Alla fine Arthur non si trattenne più e Merlin sentì un anno di paura, di dolore, di separazione nei movimenti disperati di Arthur. Non voleva altro che offrirgli quella protezione, quel contatto.  
-Andiamo, Arthur- gli sussurrò all’orecchio -Sei a casa ora. Ce l’hai fatta. Vieni per me, Arthur-  
Arthur gemette e il verso disperato arrivò direttamente al membro di Merlin che scattò nella spazio tra i loro due corpi. I loro movimenti diventarono più profondi e Merlin sapeva che Arthur era vicino alla fine, così spostò una mano dalla spalla di Arthur e la chiuse intorno al proprio membro cominciando a toccarsi con lo stesso ritmo delle spinte di Arthur.  
-Non posso perderti ancora- mormorò Arthur all’improvviso, come se non riuscisse a trattenere le parole -Questo era quello che mi spaventava di più. Non vederti più-  
Merlin realizzò che era la prima vera emozione che Arthur mostrava dalla fine della guerra, la prima volta che lasciava davvero cadere tutti i muri. Merlin cercò di mettere da parte l’eccitazione per imprimere questo momento nella memoria così che tornarci più avanti e aiutare Arthur a guarire.  
-Vienimi dentro, Arthur- mormorò Merlin -Torna a casa-  
E poi Arthur venne, spargendo il suo seme in Merlin, mentre Merlin gemette e raggiunse l’apice nella sua mano.  
Per un momento ci fu silenzio e entrambi respirarono pesantemente, fermi immobili mentre si riprendevano dall’orgasmo. Poi, lentamente, Arthur uscì da Merlin e ricadde al suo fianco. Entrambi gemettero e, quando i loro occhi si incontrarono, risero.  
All’improvviso quello che avevano fatto fu reale. Quello che avevano trovato, l’uno nell’altro. Quello che per poco non avevano mai avuto.  
Merlin allungò la mano e accarezzò la guancia di Arthur con le dita. Arthur gli prese la mano e baciò l’interno del polso.  
-Cosa facciamo adesso?- chiese Merlin.  
Arthur sorrise.  
E nonostante Merlin in quel sorriso riuscisse ancora a leggere dolore e ferite nascoste che forse non sarebbero mai del tutto guarire, vi vide anche la felicità e in qualche modo fu certo che Arthur sarebbe stato bene.  
-Adesso- rispose Arthur incrociando le loro dita -Adesso viviamo-

▬▬▬

E così è come termina il racconto di Merlin:

_Avendo accettato la magia di Merlin, come ogni lettore che aveva prestato davvero attenzione certamente sapeva avrebbe fatto, Arthur attirò l’amico in un abbraccio promettendogli che questo non avrebbe cambiato nulla fra loro, nulla tranne il fatto che da quel giorno in avanti tra loro non ci sarebbero più stati segreti._   
_Merlin non riuscì a trovare parole per esprimere la propria gratitudine, la propria lealtà o il proprio amore, così si limitò a ridere attraverso e lacrime e stringere Arthur ancora più forte, capendo in quel momento che tra loro sarebbe cambiato tutto, ma solo in meglio._   
_Mentre il sole tramontava sul regno che avrebbero governato per molti e molti anni, Re Arthur e il suo Mago Merlin scesero insieme dalla collina, mano nella mano, capendo che il loro destino era ormai compiuto._   
_E vissero per sempre felici e contenti._

_Fine_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecco qui anche l'ultima parte di questa bellissima storia. Spero vi sia piaciuta tanto quanto è piaciuta a me!!  
> Silvia


End file.
